Accident on Purpose
by AccountAbandoned.DoNotBother
Summary: Ryou and Bakura really want a kid, and they're willing to go pretty far to get one. After convincing Yami to make a potion that will give Ryou the abitlity to get pregnant, however, things go a little different than they'd planned. Mpreg. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yami slowly poured the potion into a blue mug he'd pulled out of the cabinet "Ryou, one last time, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ryou nodded, though the way he clenched his fists showed how nervous he was

"I still think this was a bad idea" Yami continued as he mixed chocolate powder into the potion "You're only a teenager, your still in high school. Anyway, consider yourself lucky that there are some things we can add in to cover up the taste"

Ryou sighed "I will. But Bakura and I want to do this. And I think I'd handle being pregnant better than he would so…"

"Can I have hot chocolate too?" Bakura asked, not taking the conversation seriously at all

Yami rolled his eyes and put chocolate powder into a white mug before filling it with hot water

"Great" Bakura picked up his hot chocolate and downed it, which made Ryou giggle. The lighter of the two drank his slowly "That potion doesn't make you pregnant on its own" Yami reminded the hikari "It just makes you capable of conceiving for the next five hours. You do know **how** to get pregnant, right?"

"Um…" Ryou was as red as a tomato "am I supposed to top or bottom?"

Yami felt a little fed up with helping the two white haired lovers and was now wondering why he'd offered to help in the first place. Yugi would kill him if he caught wind of this "Just take turns or something"

Bakura started laughing like crazy, Ryou turned even redder

SC

"Ryou?" Yugi watched his best friend in concern "are you okay? You keep washing your hands, it's a little weird"

Ryou smiled "I-I'm fine Yugi"

Yugi sighed, knowing that if there was something wrong Ryou wouldn't tell him "Okay then, I'm going to help grandpa with dinner"

A few minutes after Yugi left Ryou gave up on washing of imaginary dirt and sat down next to Yami "It's been three weeks since I slept with Bakura and I still feel **filthy**"

"So, did it work?"

Ryou shook his head "I don't know. I don't think so. I don't **feel** pregnant but… I mean I could be wrong" his eyes watered a little "Lately Bakura's been really cranky. I think he doesn't feel like it worked either, and it's all my fault…"

Yami laughed "If he says that tell him it's half his fault!" That made Ryou smile a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"RYOU!" Bakura called from the living room "ARE YOU GONNA MAKE DINNER SOON? I'M STARVED!"

"IN A MINUTE" Ryou called from the bathroom as he waited on the pregnancy test. Negative. Ryou felt like crying, that potion had only lasted five hours and he didn't want to rope Yami into making another. It looked like he'd never have a kid with Bakura after all.

He tossed the test into the trash, washed his hands, and ran into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

He'd need a meal that Bakura loved. Something to slightly lessen the bad news. Bakura **loved** steak so Ryou pulled out a nice big slab for dinner.

About half way through cooking dinner Bakura popped into the room "Watcha makin?" he hugged Ryou from behind, silently smelling the meat as he held Ryou close

Ryou blushed. He hated being around Bakura while someone else was there. Then Bakura cold be cruel and emotionless, but he was nice and sweet when it was just the two of them "Steak. Um… Bakura, I need to-"

Ryou stopped in mid sentence as Bakura suddenly let go and ran from the room

"B-Bakura, wait!" Ryou ran after his yami, who darted into the bathroom and fell to his knees by the toilet where he instantly threw up

"Oh… are you-" another wave of vomit left Bakura trembling "…okay…?"

Bakura forced himself to stand up "Just… fine" he hissed. Then turned to try to leave the bathroom

"Hold on" Ryou ordered, which sounded really strange to both of them. Ryou pulled out another pregnancy test (he'd gotten quite a few earlier that day) and took it out of the box.

Bakura was feeling sick now, which made him grouchy, which made him not care what Ryou was doing. He just wanted to lie back down.

"Here. I… I need you to pee into this…" Bakura gave Ryou a very odd look, which made the hikari blush "please Bakura… I need to see something"

Figuring that this would be quicker than fighting Bakura just did as he was told then went back to the living room and fell asleep on the couch

SC

"Bakura?" the yami growled as something tried to drag him out of his blissful sleep "Bakura?" he opened his eyes

"What, Ryou? I'm tired, can't you leave me alone?"

"Sleep later. You need to see this" Ryou held up a little pink slip "It's positive. This is the pregnancy test I made you take"

Bakura scowled, still half asleep "Meaning…?" He'd been woken up for this?

"We got the wrong drinks. You're the one who had the potion. Bakura, you're the one who got pregnant"

This time the yami understood every word that came out of his hikari's mouth.

"Oh Ra…"


	3. Chapter 3

**DeathsIllusion-**Nice to know that, at least before this chapter, you like it. Anyway, I'm not good with ratings or anything so this might not be angst, but I'm pretty sure it is. If it isn't then sorry

**Chapter 3**

Bakura sat on the couch with his head buried in his hands "how did this happen? I mean… I thought you were…"

"We got the wrong drinks. You took the potion, not me" Ryou said, sitting down next to Bakura

Bakura buried his face into Ryou's shoulder and cried "W-what do I d-do? I r-really w-want a k-k-kid but I don't w-want to be p-pr-pregnant!"

Ryou patted Bakura's back "It's okay…"

"Okay? How can this be okay? Ryou, I'm sick to my stomach and just the **smell** of that steak is making it worse! Get rid of the steak already!"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he got up to dispose of the offending meat, which was burnt to a crisp by now. When he returned Bakura had drifted into a light, troubled sleep. Ryou used this time to make a meal for himself without worrying about it upsetting the pregnant yami.

SC

"Ryou wake up!" the hikari groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked twice, not used to waking up to see Bakura right above him "Your awake!" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou in a tight hug "Thank Ra, I just had the worst dream. I got pregnant instead of you."

"Bakura… that wasn't a dream…"

"It was a dream" Bakura insisted.

Ryou sighed "Fine. It was a dream. I'm pregnant, your not. What can I get you for breakfast?"

"um…" Bakura pretended to think about it, but both boys knew that Bakura couldn't care less about what he was eating as long as it was some sort of meat "bacon!"

"Sure thing" Ryou dragged himself out of bed and over to the kitchen to start making Bakura's breakfast of choice. Whether Bakura would admit it to himself or not he was pregnant. And not just pregnant, a pregnant male. They wouldn't be able to get him medical attention if anything were to go wrong, once he was showing he'd have to stay inside, and worst or all when he went into labor they couldn't as much as ask a midwife for help. Bakura was pregnant, if he wanted bacon then he got bacon.

Bakura had gotten himself over to the living room to watch TV while Ryou cooked. He didn't really care what he was watching though, he was thinking about last night, still trying to convince himself it had been a dream. After all, why would **he** be pregnant?

"Bacon's ready!" Ryou called from the kitchen.

Bakura sprung up from the couch and over to the kitchen to have breakfast with Ryou, but the smell of the fatty meat and grease overwhelmed him the instant he entered the room and he found himself running to the bathroom to hurl instead.

"I guess you don't want bacon then?"

Bakura shook his head "I'll be fine in a moment, it's probably just something I ate last night…"

"You didn't eat anything last night"

"Oh yeah…"

Once he felt that his stomach had settled down enough Bakura stood up and walked over to his own bedroom "I'm going to take a nap"

"Don't rewrite to many memories" Ryou whispered as Bakura passed by him.

Once he heard the sound of the bedroom door closing Ryou picked up the phone "Hello, Yugi, may Bakura and I come over later today?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did **I** have to come?" Bakura hissed as they crossed the street "They're your friends"

Ryou sighed "Just because. Come on, Bakura, they're expecting both of us"

Bakura scowled as Yugi opened the door to let them in "It's great that you could make it. Come in…" he hesitated a little as he saw Bakura "…both…of you…"

Bakura snorted but followed Ryou in "Thank you, Yugi" the hikari said softly "May we speak to Yami?" Yugi nodded and ran off to get him

"So, what is this about?" Yami asked as he came downstairs with Yugi "Have you had any luck with… you know…"

Ryou shook his head, they'd agreed not to let Yugi in on their attempts "Actually, Yugi, I'd like to talk to Yami in private" he glanced over at Bakura "You have to go too" Bakura huffed and stormed off. Yugi smiled and left, though he was now very curious "Yami, we have a bit of a problem"

"Wrong potion? I'm sorry, it's my fault I should have-"

"Actually, it's Bakura's fault. He was the one who wanted hot chocolate"

Yami stared at Ryou for a good five minutes trying to figure out what that meant "You mean…?"

"Bakura drank the potion by mistake, and you know how we didn't know which… place to take" Ryou was looking extremely uncomfortable as he said this "well… we kind of did what you said and-"

"And Bakura wound up getting pregnant" Yami decided that it would be better not to add 'serves him right' to that sentence.

Ryou nodded "he's been kind of nauseas since last night, and I made him take a pregnancy test and it came out positive, though I may have him take another just incase, you can't always trust them. He was really upset about it last night but since this morning he's kind of been in denial" he sighed "I thought you might be able to help him…"

Yami scowled "I'm not too thrilled by the thought of helping that thief, but if you really want help with it… I suppose I might be able to do something, though it won't be shoving reality in his face. You wanted a kid, that's your job"

"I… I guess so…" Ryou sighed "Right, I should probably go, I need to pick up groceries and Bakura doesn't really want to be here so…"

"I'll let you know if I come up with any way to help you two"

Ryou nodded "BAKURA" he called "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

"Finally!" Bakura bolted into the room "We've been here for ages!"

"Seven minutes" Ryou muttered looking at his watch. Yugi laughed from the doorway

"So…" Yugi asked as he and Yami waved to Ryou, thought only the later waved back "what was that about?"

SC

"We can go home now?" Bakura asked hopefully, he really just wanted to lie down and watch the history channel, which became more and more interesting each day

"No, I need to pick up a few groceries. We're low on vegetables and fruit and as of this morning completely out of meat"

"Well, I'll wait a little longer if we need to get meat…"

Ryou laughed, he always found it hilarious how his yami was so obsessed with meat. "Okay, come on, I doubt it will take longer than half an hour" he said as he walked into the store

Bakura followed him in, then stepped back outside "I'm gonna wait here" he muttered. Ryou shrugged and picked up a cart to put the groceries in

Bakura leaned against the outside wall and sighed shakily. "What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly "I'm not really…" he swallowed hard, trying to ignore the nausea in the pit of his stomach, which had become a million times worse the instant he'd stepped into the store "N-no that's silly. It's not like… I mean… why would I be? Ryou's the one that took the potion… right?" he tired to shake any thoughts about last night out of his head, but failed "damn it, Ryou, you were the one who wanted this… though… there is the possibility it's just a coincidence, oh Ra please be that"

He didn't say anything else for the next 45 minutes while Ryou shopped, allowing his stomach to calm down, which worked pretty well until Ryou came out with arms full of groceries and the smell made Bakura feel sick.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…. Fine…" he took some of the bags from Ryou "Let me carry these"

Ryou blushed a little "Thanks for helping"

"Whatever" Bakura swallowed and did his best to keep pace with Ryou while going as slowly as possible. He wanted to scream he felt so sick, and constantly told what little food he'd put in his stomach at Yugi's (to which he was eternally grateful to the midget) to stay down.

"We're home" Ryou chirped once they got to the bottom of the apartment building. Bakura shook his head, which made him feel a little dizzy, they lived on the fifth floor, and being on ground level didn't seem 'home' enough.

"Ryou, how much longer?" he whined after three minutes of climbing stairs

"One more floor" the hikari said dryly

Bakura wanted to say he couldn't wait that long, but before he could say that he had to drop the bags he was carrying and lean over the edge of the balcony to puke

"I-I'm sorry!" Ryou exclaimed, picking up the bags Bakura had dropped "I didn't realize you still weren't feeling well"

Bakura groaned and fell to his knees "Go put those stupid things away, I'll be up in a minute"

Ryou sighed and went up the last flight of stairs. Making sure all the groceries were in the proper place before going back down to fetch Bakura, who'd stopped trembling by then and was grumbling about a pity glance one of their neighbors had given him "Come on" Ryou whispered, helping him stand up "let's get you inside"

"I'm… let go…" Bakura whispered, feeling embarrassed about needing help. There wasn't much he could do about it though, he felt so weak and tired…

Ryou lay Bakura down in the bed they shared. "There, you get some rest. I'm going to make a **really** light lunch for you"

Bakura nodded tiredly and closed his eyes. He felt so nauseas and confused, half way between the denial story he'd made up that morning and the truth from last night.

In the kitchen Ryou boiled a couple eggs and heated up a can of soup. He kept glancing down the hall to their bedroom, wondering how Bakura was doing in there. He really hadn't been trying to make the yami sick. "I'll have to make it up to him later" Ryou told himself, though he really didn't know **how** he'd make it up to him.

Finishing making the quick lunch Ryou poured the soup into a bowl, which he put on a plate with the now hard-boiled eggs and carried the plate over to the bedroom "Bakura" the yami opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Ryou "I made you some lunch. Do you think you can stomach it or would you like me to save it for later?

Bakura sat up and took the plate "…thanks…"


	5. Chapter 5

**DeathsIllusion-**Who knows how long a couple months will be. I figured that by this chapter he'd already be like, 5 months in. Look, he's only 5 weeks in!

**shadowofmyself435-**Why do i bother responding to a review that just tells me to update???

**Chapter 5**

Ryou watched Bakura out of the corner of his eye has he did homework. The yami had managed to keep his lunch down but his hikari was still worried that something would happen

Bakura, who was fully aware of the fact that Ryou was watching him, tried to ignore the fact that his hikari was worried by focusing 100 percent of his attention on his video game. It was a great way to get his mind of the slight nausea he felt, the fact that someone was keeping an eye on him, and any other signs that might make his pregnancy harder to deny.

"…Bakura?"

Bakura glanced up at Ryou "What?"

"I… um… well, has your stomach been bugging you since…"

"Nope" Bakura lied and went back to playing his game

Ryou sighed "Okay…" he looked back down at his homework, wishing he'd listened to all of Yami's warnings about becoming a parent before he graduated. If he couldn't keep track of his school work now why had he thought he could keep it up while carrying for a baby? Now that he thought about it, it was good that Bakura had gotten pregnant rather than him, what would happen if he came to school with a rounded stomach? Did Bakura know he'd gain weight with the kid? Ryou bit his lip, maybe he wouldn't mention that little bit just yet

After about an hour of the two keeping to themselves Bakura glanced up at Ryou, the silence was starting to bug him "Well?"

Ryou blinked and looked over at Bakura "Well what?"

Bakura faked confusion "What do you mean 'well what'? I didn't say anything"

Ryou rolled his eyes "You're so immature!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Immature" Ryou repeated

Bakura grinned. Why had it never occurred to him to respond like that? He could drive the pharaoh nuts that way!

"Oh boy" Ryou muttered "You're thinking of things to do to Yami, aren't you? The answer's no, you're not going out"

"Oh" Bakura scoffed "and since when could you stop me?"

"Since you got pregnant" Ryou replied, it wasn't until after he'd spoken that he remembered Bakura was trying to deny that little fact.

Bakura rolled his eyes "I'm… not… pregnant" he said slowly to try to get the point across, though with each passing second he found that to be a more and more likely explanation "Now let me go out"

Ryou stood up and closed the bedroom door, locked it with a key, then shoved the object in to his pocket "You can play your game until I'm sure you're feeling good enough to go outside, and I'm **not** letting you out just to bug the pharaoh."

Bakura stood up and opened his mouth to protest but shut it, feeling nausea make a strong comeback. He shuttered and rapped his arms around his stomach, mentally willing the food to stay down. When it passes he was grateful to see he hadn't lost any of the food he'd had, making lunch the first meal he'd kept down in 24 hours

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked softly

Bakura nodded "Fine, now let me go out"

Ryou shook his head "No, you aren't well. Go to bed, you can come out later"

Bakura wanted to scream, since when did Ryou say no to him? Sure, he wasn't harsh to the hikari like everyone thought he was, but he was the dominate one, not Ryou. Things always went **his** way.

Unfortunately, Ryou was right, standing made him feel sick so he obviously wasn't in any condition to go half way across town just to be a minor pain in the pharaoh's every day life "fine" he hissed, picking his game back up and making sure the next monster he killed on it died rather violently.

SC

Bakura stood up shakily and left the bathroom, whimpering slightly as he did so "Are you okay?" Ryou asked upon spotting the yami

Bakura shook his head and sat down on the couch next to Ryou "hell no. I think I got the flu or something"

"Or you're pregnant" Ryou suggested

Bakura growled "for the millionth time, I'm…. not… pregnant"

"On time a million and one say it faster" Ryou muttered, returning to his book, which was on pregnancy. It had been two weeks since he'd realized Bakura was pregnant and the whole denial thing was getting on his nerves, along with the limitations to what he was able to cook without making Bakura sick, though he'd also discovered that sometimes the yami's food came back without anything to help it along.

Bakura couldn't eat bacon, steak, pork chops, ribs, salmon loaf, meat loaf, or anything else that had some type of meat in it, which didn't work out to well since that was all Bakura ever really wanted to eat. As a matter of fact Bakura couldn't even **smell** those foods or he'd spend the next half an hour with his head in the toilet.

"…Ryou?"

"Yeah Bakura?"

Bakura sighed and headed towards the door "Never mind"

Ryou glanced over at his yami "It's snowing out, don't you hate the cold?"

"I… need to clear my head…" Bakura admitted, denial was almost completely gone in his mind rather he tried to let Ryou on to that or not. He was pregnant, and not enjoying a minute of it.

"Oh," Ryou looked over at the closet "I can come with you, let me get my coat"

Yami had run outside (slipped on a staircase but caught himself and gone back to running) and was three blocks down by the time Ryou had his coat ready. "Or you can go out alone" Ryou sighed and set his boots down, one he was in the middle of putting on "There's nothing wrong with-he forgot his coat!"

SC

"Crap" Bakura sat down on a park bench and shivered. He'd come outside to think, but he figured by now his brain ought to be frozen. Maybe a mad dash to get away from Ryou hadn't been such a good idea, but he really needed to get away from his hikari. He seemed so bossy all of a sudden, telling him not to eat this or that or stay inside 'for the baby's sake'. It made Bakura feel like he was being controlled.

He sneezed "Man… Ryou's gonna **kill** me if I come home with a cold…" unfortunately it was late, and being late the only building near by still running was a 24 hour grocery store. He **was not** going to a grocery store, though each minute closer to frost bite made nausea seem more welcoming.

There was one other place near by that he could go, Yugi's. When he's first come across the place he'd been excited, he knew the way home from Yugi's. Then he discovered he didn't know the way home from Yugi's, Ryou did. Being lost without a coat on a snowy night sucked.

Deciding that swallowing his pride was actually less important than losing his dinner at the moment Bakura walked over to Yugi's house and rang the door bell

"Hello Ry-I mean Bakura" Yugi greeted, looking a little nervous "Where's Ryou?"

"Home. Where I'd be if I knew how to get there" He strolled in, not waiting for an invite

"Oh, don't you have a coat?"

"Nope"

"Where's that?"

"Also home"

Yugi stared at Bakura for a good long minute. Bakura did his best not to show that this made him uncomfortable. Did Yugi know he was pregnant? Could you tell by looking at someone? Maybe Yami had told him, no Yami was afraid of what Yugi would think if he found out. Bakura made a mental note to ask Ryou later on if pregnancy affected his appearance in any way

"I… I'll go get Yami. Ryou talks with him a lot about… you" Bakura nodded and watched Yugi run upstairs, sneezing shortly afterward.

By the time he returned with Yami Bakura was having serious cramps. Normally he'd just ignore them and pretend he was just fine to keep Ryou from worrying that something might be wrong, but these **hurt**. And the worst part was that there were two witnesses if he wasn't capable of hiding the fact that he was in pain.

"Thank you, Yugi. Would you please go back upstairs? I wish to speak privately with Bakura" Yugi nodded and ran upstairs again. Yami sat down next to Bakura "In your condition you shouldn't be out on a night like this.

Bakura sneezed again, which Yami to as an 'I noticed' "Why didn't Ryou come with you?"

Bakura snorted "Why do you think I'd tell **you**"

"I hope your only being sour because you don't like me and not because you find me at fault for your becoming impregnated. Incase you weren't aware of it that's not my fault"

Bakura bit his lip, feeling as if a dam was breaking. "It's… It's not…" he broke out in tears, taking Yami by surprise "Damn it! I can't take this anymore! You made the stupid potion! Reverse it!"

**SnowCreek: Isn't my penname the coolest?**

**Bakura: … (rolls eyes)**

**SnowCreek: A-n-y-w-a-y Bakura is 5 weeks along as of this chapter. Just clearing that up cuzz recently I was reading a good mpreg and lost track of how long the character had been pregnant. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DeathsIllusion-**I love to see him suffer too

**journey maker-**Yami CAN reverse the spell, but that doesn't mean he will. I've already come up with the perfect cravings too (laughs evily).

Yami stared at Bakura 'reverse it'? He couldn't be serious

"Please! Make it stop! I can't do this Yami, I can't! RA, I can't even tell Ryou I can't do this!" Bakura buried his face in his hands "I can't… please… make it all stop…"

A little nervous, Yami put his hand on Bakura's shoulder "You don't… Bakura you're asking me to take a **life** that's forming inside you. That's yours and Ryou's kid. You don't really want me to kill it do you?"

Bakura shook is head "I don't… but I… Please, Yami, just make it all stop, you're the one who's actually good with magic"

It was true, Bakura knew more spells than Yami but couldn't even perform half of them.

"I wont" Yami said sternly, even though watching Bakura (who'd always come of as a cold emotionless bastard) have a break down disturbed him "And it can't be that bad, can it?"

"I can't eat anything and even when my stomachs empty I throw up. Ryou's being so 'protective' of me that I'm amazed he let me go outside tonight. My stomach cramps up all the time, just like it is right now. I'm constantly tired and-"

"Okay" Yami cut in "You aren't enjoying it. I figured… Ryou told me that he'd read that some people avoided those symptoms but I guess you aren't one of them…"

Bakura sneezed again

"Let's get you something warm to drink, that will make you feel better" Then it occurred to Yami that he was being nice to **Bakura** "How about hot chocolate" he added

Bakura growled and tossed a near by vase at Yami, which hit the floor and somehow managed to not break. "That wasn't very nice" Yami taunted

"Neither was that" Bakura hissed, secretly amazed that he'd suddenly finished crying "Just call Ryou or something, the less time I spend here the better"

Yami shook his head but went into the kitchen and made some tea for Bakura. He knew the yami wouldn't like it, but it was, in fact, the only hot drink he knew how to make other than hot chocolate. After giving it to Bakura who, surprisingly, drank it without complaining (something Yami decided to put on the list of things pregnancy does to people) he dialed Ryou's number on the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, we have a problem with Bakura" Bakura glared at Yami

"_What do you mean? You haven't seen him, have you? It's getting late_"

"Don't worry. He's here, though I think he's caught something" As if to prove Yami's point Bakura sneezed again

"_Oh, thank you so much. I was worried he'd freeze to death out there. I'll be right over. Does he need anything other than a coat?_"

"He's lacking in a feeling of personal space and in sanity" Bakura threw the vase again, this time when Yami dodged it it did break.

"_Oh… oh… okay. I… I'll be right there_"

SC

Bakura had left because he needed time away from Ryou, now he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers of his and Ryou's nice warm bed and snuggle up with his hikari

"Are you feeling better now?" It made Yami sick to be kind to someone he'd hated for 3000 years, but Bakura really needed it right now. Of course, if he wasn't carrying Ryou's kid it would be a different story. "I can make you more tea if you'd like"

Bakura scowled and shook his head, the only reason he'd drank the stuff was because it was **warm**.

Yami decided to use this time to see how much he could get Bakura to open up "Didn't you call Ryou controlling? He doesn't look like the type of person who'd act like that"

"Well look again. He won't let me eat this or drink that. This is the first time in two weeks he's let me go outside and now he probably won't let me out again! He won't even let me sleep certain ways now!"

"You do know it's for the baby's sake right? Ryou cares for your child, he doesn't want it hurt"

"Well, I wish he'd care a little about me cuzz I sure am getting hurt" he sighed "He goes on about how we're in this together than runs off for 6 hours" Bakura knew he was complaining about his hikari going to school now, but it didn't seem right to him

"Aw" Yami couldn't hold back anymore "The thief king feels lonely"

Bakura snarled "Well aren't you lucky. I bet you were cheering when I had that break down! I had to tell someone how I felt and lucky you! Now you can go around telling everyone I cried like a baby, I hope you're happy"

Yami swallowed, he hadn't meant to tease the pregnant yami, who was still crying a little. Now what?

Bakura stood up and walked over to the door "Ryou's here"

Sure enough, Ryou opened the door in the next few seconds "Bakura you're okay! I was so worried when you didn't come back!" he practically threw a jacket on top of Bakura, who seemed relieved to put it on "Yami, thank you for looking after him."

"Ryou, can we go already?" Bakura whined "I've already been here for years! Lets go home!"

"You weren't even here an hour" Yami whispered to no one in particular.

Yugi was coming downstairs "Ryou, hey, you're here too! Great! We can have a big sleep over!"

Bakura grimaced. Ryou shook his head upon noticing this "I think I need to get Bakura home now" he bowed "thank you for keeping an eye on him. Maybe we can come over another time"

"Or maybe I can jump in lava or do something else painful yet less revolting than spending the night with 'his highness'"

"That's no way to talk about someone who just went out of their way to baby-sit you" Ryou taunted before running outside and across the street. He waved to Yugi one last time before running of with Bakura right behind him.

"Those two are both rather immature" Yami muttered to Yugi as they closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bakura tried for the seventh time that hour to open the door. It was useless, the lock could only work with key (stupid apartment) and Ryou had locked the door that morning when he went to school. Normally Bakura would have easily picked the lock but Ryou had locked up all of the things he used for lock picking. Obviously he couldn't get those either. To his disgust Ryou didn't even have any metal coat hangers handy, every house ought to have at least that crummy of an object that he could use just lying around.

Ryou had dealt with Bakura enough to know what to do though, there was nothing at all that he could use to get out.

Bakura sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling a cramp starting up. It wasn't fair, so a week ago he went outside without a coat, people learn from their mistakes. Besides, since when did Ryou have the right to look him in for at least 6 hours every day when he went to school?

He picked one of the pillows up of the couch and pressed it up against his chest, resting his chin on it. It just wasn't fair. He was a human (right?) and he ought to be allowed outside. It had been a whole week since he got fresh air and it was **killing** him.

He looked over at the door as he heard it click, but he couldn't sense anywhere near by. After waiting a little bit to see if anyone would come in he decided it had just been his imagination and got up to wash before Ryou really did get home.

In the bathroom he pulled his shirt of and glanced over at the mirror. His once muscular stomach was now looking… weak. Almost soft, thought it still felt hard. He blamed his lack of muscle (though most people didn't even have as much as he had right then) on Ryou for keeping him locked up inside.

He placed his hand on his stomach. There was a baby in there, an actual kid who was his and Ryou's. How neat was that?

Ryou said that in a few months he should be able to feel the baby move. He wondered what that was like as he turned water on for a shower and started washing his long fluffy hair.

He heard that clicking noise again and turned the water off. Even though there was a wall in his way he looked in the direction of the front door. Maybe it wasn't just his imagination…

Bakura flinched as a loud crashing noise came from the direction of the door. Quickly slipping back into his clothes he ran out to see what was going on.

"There you are" Malik laughed and slapped Bakura on the back "What's with the locked door, huh? Don't you want me around"

"Malik, get out! I don't want to-wait you opened the door?"

Malik, who seemed to be putting most of his weight on his left foot as blood was starting to stain his right nodded "And you owe me a foot too. I repeat, why was it locked?"

Bakura glanced over at thee door. There was a dent on the outer side in the shape of a boot, and the whole thing was flat on the floor "It's not important. Give me a minute to get my coat on. Let's go out!"

"Why? If you wanted to go outside couldn't you have just-"

"Come on" Bakura grabbed Malik and dragged him out, pulling his boots on as he did so "I've been locked up for a week, I am **not** staying inside to give you a crummy explanation"

"Bakura, what the heck?!" Malik tripped and fell face flat on the snow "is there anything you haven't told me? I haven't seen you in over a month and now this?"

"Ryou's locking me inside, okay. Now let's actually **do something**"

Malik sighed "fine, fine. Gosh what did you do to get Ryou to suddenly be in charge?"

Bakura looked down at the ground for a second "I'd rather not talk about it. Want to see a movie?" There was no way he was telling Malik about the events of the past few weeks. Not getting lost outside. Not losing it around Yami. **Definitely** not that little bit about the baby growing inside him. None of that would be too hard. No one talked about him getting lost, Malik never saw Yami, and it's not like anyone would ever be able to notice he was pregnant unless they saw him throw up.

Malik shrugged. Bakura never told him about something that went wrong, he just found out on his own later. He'd just wait for Ryou to say it like an idiot or for Bakura to accidentally do something that gave it away.

SC

"What…?" Ryou steeped in through the open doorway, looking down at the mark left in his door "Bakura… you… but this had to have been done from the outside..." he sighed "Well, however you got it open you're gone now, right? I hope you know how much fixing this will cost…"

He put the door back up against it's frame, deciding to call a repair man later, then checked the closet "At lest you remembered it's cold outside this time…"

SC

Bakura bit his lip. He was **not** throwing up in front of Malik, and not at the best point in the movie either. Why did people have to buy such buttery popcorn? He felt awful! He couldn't have been more relieved to leave the theater once the movie ended.

"What did you think? When they decided to each try a door I knew it was going to be **her**. What was her name again?" Malik nudged Bakura "You know, the blond girl who kept avoiding trouble until the very end. Man, everyone knew she'd be the first to actually die"

"Huh? Um…" It wasn't until then that Bakura realized he hadn't really been paying attention to most of the movie.

"Never mind. Isn't there a new game shop opening today? Let's go see that"

"And meet Yugi? No thanks"

Malik froze. Yugi would be at a game store opening wouldn't he? Maybe they should go somewhere else. He glanced over at Bakura, who was looking extremely uncomfortable "Sorry I suggested it. I didn't think it would upset you that much."

Bakura shook his head. "Ah… that's not it…" the room was spinning around him. He didn't feel nauseas anymore he just felt weak.

"Um… you look paler than normal…" Malik put his hand on his friends shoulder "I know you're excited to be out but you might want to go home…"

Bakura looked at Malik, for once his friend said something smart. He didn't feel well enough to be out and about like this. He started to nod, but passed out

SC

There was a repair man at the door. Malik grimaced and hoped Ishizu wouldn't hear about the damage that he did. "Ryou, are you in there?"

Ryou came out of a different room "Hey Malik were you behind the incident with the door?"

"Maybe" He shifted to a position where the hikari could see his unconscious yami.

"Bakura!" Ryou ran over and helped Malik get Bakura on to the couch "Is he okay? What happened" Ryou held one hand under Bakura's head, feeling his soft white hair. It seemed like lately all he did was worry about Bakura, he'd kept him inside to try to keep him safe but…

"We were watching a movie. He zoned out a couple times during it but I kind of ignored that. He started to look pretty bad a little bit after the movie ended and all of a sudden he passed out"

Ryou put his spare hand on Bakura's forehead "He's burning up" he got up and fetched a cold cloth, pressing it on Bakura's forehead "He has a fever…"

"But he was fine this morning"

"So? Some diseases are like this. He probably caught it last week and didn't start having any symptoms until today"

Bakura groaned slightly "R…Ryou…?" he opened his eyes "what's… going on…?"

Malik smiled slightly. He's never seen Bakura looking so venerable before "Shh" Ryou ran his hand through Bakura's hair "get some rest, you're sick"

"I can get some medicine if you don't have any"

Ryou shook his head "No, that's okay. You should probably go home. What ever Bakura caught he probably spread to me already, you don't want to get it too. Thank you for taking him out though, much worse things tend to happen when I let him out alone."

Malik nodded and got up to leave, feelng a bit unwanted all of a sudden "Later, Bakura, Ryou"

Ryou nodded. Bakura smiled a bit, not one of those evil smiles. A nice one. "By Malik. Maybe once Bakura's feeling better I'll call to see if you can come over"

Malik waved and went out the door (which was still being repaired)

"Ryou… I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay. You would have been sick whether you went out today or not, at least you enjoyed you day" Ryou sighed "It's to bad we can't give you any medicine though…"

Bakura looked away. He'd read some of the books Ryou had gotten about pregnancy, some of the ingredients in the medicines were hazardous to the baby. He didn't want to harm his unborn child, but once again Ryou was acting in a way that made it seem like he was just an incubator. Something that wasn't important as long as the precious contents inside it were okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**And she's back from vacation!**

**DeathsIllusion-**whistles

**journey maker-**Actually to my understanding small amoutns of asprin are pretty much the only thing pregnant women can take (something about alcohol in the medicine) I kind of just skipped the whole sick thing though... It's really just there to make Bakura feel more like Ryou doesn't really care about him that much and to make Ryou more uptight about Bakura's health.

**Kidiu Anaji-**Your names hard to spell. Yes, they're gonna have a fight. Over what Bakura eays, over how he sleeps, over how much time Ryou spends at Yugis, over how often Malik comes over, over everything!

**Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle-**Yeah... neither would I...

Bakura climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. Between him and Ryou both coming down with that fever Malik hadn't come by for a whole month. Today Malik was finally coming again and he wanted to be ready. And he really needed to clean up, he'd rarely washed while he was sick.

He looked in the mirror. His stomach looked so strange to him, even if it had only slowly changed, he still preferred the more muscular version it had once been. He ran his hand over his stomach, imagining he could still fell his muscles under it, then froze. Had he just felt a… no… he couldn't have

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?!" Ryou, still slightly sick from the past month, sprang out of bed and rushed to the bathroom "What's wrong?!"

Bakura sat on the floor, looking like he was on the verge of tears "Ryou I… I'm… fat"

Ryou blinked "That's it? I mean-no you're not!" he sat down on the floor next to Bakura and put his hand on his stomach "Look, you're barely showing. It's almost impossible to tell unless you feel it"

"But… but it's… UUUWAAAAAAAAAH!" Bakura buried his face in Ryou's chest crying.

Ryou patted Bakura's back "It's no big deal. Bakura. It's only a tiny bump. Sure, it will grow a little more before the baby's actually born but it goes away afterward"

"It…" Bakura looked up at Ryou "It get's **bigger**? Ryou I don't want to be fat!"

Ryou chuckled nervously "Yeah Bakura, the baby needs room to grow so you're stomach will have to grow a bit" It probably wasn't a good idea to lie about it "It usually ends up being about…" he held his hand a certain distance from Bakura's stomach "this big"

Bakura paled "that's…"

"Don't worry" Ryou smiled "It will go back to normal afterward. I have to go to school now. Stay put before Malik gets here"

It took some time for Bakura to remember that he'd come into the bathroom to take a shower. Finishing that, he dried his hair off when he heard Malik calling to him outside the door. He'd either spent too much time sitting around thinking about how he'd get fat or to much time in the shower.

Sighing, he put his clothes on. He'd brought a tight shirt into the bathroom to change into and had to make sure his bump didn't show through the fabric. Ryou was right, it was hardly noticeable but… he shuddered. There was no way he could hide this from Malik if his stomach actually did grow as much as Ryou said it would.

"There you are" Malik pulled Bakura out of the bathroom the instant the door opened "I thought I'd come early to surprise you and you repay me by running water the whole time. Don't waste water!"

"You couldn't care less about that!" Bakura roughly shoved Malik

"Hey! I'm just kidding around! You don't have to be so mean!" Though in all reality Malik was a little relieved to see the Bakura was acting normal after coming down with a fever.

"I…" Bakura looked away "It's not… never mind…" he felt really irritated. Maybe it was a mode swing, maybe it was the whole 'rounding' thing Ryou had told him about. "Can we go to the park?" Scratch that, it was mood swings.

Malik raised an eyebrow "Um… sure…?"

"Yay!" Bakura hugged Malik, which felt a little odd for both of them "Sorry!" he jumped back "Come on, let's go!"

SC I'm just gonna skip this

Bakura and Malik were playing Super Smash Bros Melee by the time Ryou got home. Bakura was wining, which Malik said was only because Bakura spent the past month locked up inside, but Malik played the game more often that Bakura did either way. Ryou decided that Malik just wasn't good at video games.

"Hah! Take that Zelda!"

"What! No fair! You've won 17 times in a row! You **have** to be cheating!"

The two boys started arguing. Ryou shook his head, wondering if he should break them up or not. In the end he just went into the kitchen to start making diner.

"Is he gone?" Bakura and Malik both looked up to make sure Ryou was no longer there "Great" they looked back at the TV and changed the channel to a horror movie "There's no way he'd actually let me watch this"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He thinks this kind of stuff is too stressful for me or something. During the past few months he's started treating me like a baby" This was, of course, because he was having a baby, but Bakura saw no need to tell Malik this any time soon.

"Marik's been acting weird lately too (not that he ever acts normal) and it's starting to…" he trailed off as the woman on the screen screamed "THAT WAS AWESOME"

Bakura rolled his eyes and flinched as his stomach started to cramp up "dammit, not now" he whispered. Luckily Malik was to busy being absorbed (almost literally since he was moving closer and closer to the screen) by the TV.

"What are you watching?" Ryou asked poking his head around the corner "Bakura are you sure you should be-" Bakura chucked a pillow at Ryou "… That wasn't very nice"

The movie ended and Malik looked over at them "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti"

"Great! I love your meat sauce!"

Bakura sighed "Yeah, but he's left the sauce out for a while…"

"Oh, I was making sauce, but if you don't want it I can just put it in the fridge for now" Malik growled and got up to use the bathroom "I thought that since you're almost done with your first trimester you might be able to eat meat again, meaning I wont have to slip as many vitamins into your food to make sure you're actually getting all the nutrients you need"

Bakura raised an eyebrow " 'as many'? You've been drugging my food?" His eyes watered "Ryou how could you?"

Ryou sighed and got down on his knees to hug Bakura "It's not like that. There's just… you have to be a little healthier while you're pregnant. There were some pills vitamins you should have been taking with your condition and when I asked you to take them last month you refused. I had to get you to eat them **somehow**. I'm sorry, Bakura, I should have told you…"

"B-but, if… if I told you I… that I didn't… want them then why… why did you… still… still…" He broke down sobbing

"Bakura, it's okay, really. Come on, do you want Malik to see you crying?"

"N-no… but…" he whipped his eyes, but it didn't to much good since he was still crying, and got up to lock himself in his and Ryou's bedroom.

"I'll…" Ryou looked at the door concerned. Bakura had needed to get those vitamins, even if he didn't want them. He'd been afraid that his yami would react that way, that's why he hadn't brought it up until now "I'll let you know when dinner's ready"

Malik came back out "What did I miss?"

"Me upsetting Bakura… again…" Ryou sighed "I haven't made my sauce in a while, want to test it for me to make sure I haven't lost my touch?"

Malik nodded, leading Ryou into the kitchen "Which ingredients are missing?"

"Um… thyme and-"

"Never mind" Malik held his hand out as if to stop Ryou from moving forward, with his other hand he picked up a wooden spoon "I just remembered I don't know what any of this stuff is" he stuck the spoon in and took out a bit of sauce, practically downing the sauce the same way Bakura had drinken the hot chocolate at the beginning of the winter. This drink had rapidly become Bakura's least favorite.

"Malik, I was cooking with that spoon! Now I have to wash it…" Ryou snatched the spoon out of Malik's hands and ran it under the sink.

"I think it's become better in the time you haven't made it. Why did you take a break from making your famous spaghetti anyway?"

"Well," Ryou finished washing the spoon, drying it off and went back to stirring "You know how Bakura and I wanted a kid?" Malik nodded, mesmerized as Ryou dropped some spices into the sauce "A couple months ago we got Yami to make a potion that I was supposed to take to help me get pregnant, but… there was a bit of an accident and…"

"Bakura got it?" Malik laughed "That would explain his weird behavior all day! I wonder why he didn't tell me…"

"He's treating it like a curse" Ryou sighed and fished out another spoon "Here" he held the spoon up containing more sauce "try it now" Malik took the spoon and stuck it in his mouth "I must be doing **something** wrong. All I do is upset him… He's crying in our room right now because he just found out that I've been putting vitamins in his food" another sigh "he's pregnant, he needed some of them and it was the only way I could get him to eat them. That and since his stomach couldn't handle even the smell of meat for the longest time he was really lacking in certain nutrition…"

Malik handed the spoon back "It's getting better. You have to give Ishizu the recipe for this stuff. Is there anything I can do to help with Bakura?"

"Keep taking him out? He got lost the last time he went out alone and… Well… I **want** to be able to go out with him more but with school… You don't go though, I'd really appreciate it if you could keep him company"

Malik nodded "But not right now?"

"He doesn't want you to know he's upset, or that he's pregnant, but he's going to start showing soon so he can't hide it much longer anyway. I can sense him calming down now anyway. Oh, try not to stress him out to much. It's bad for the baby and it's a good way to make him cry when he thinks no one's looking" Ryou started chopping a certain spice into smaller pieces "that's the part I need to work on. I have to make sure he's doing everything he needs to too stay healthy, and that stresses him out, but if I don't do it he's going to miscarry the child" he turned off the stove "I ought to put more faith in him…"

Malik attempted to put the spoon into the sauce again and got slapped "So you're choosing to let the kid live rather than make Bakura happy?"

"I figured that he'd be happier if the baby was born alive rather than dead even if he wasn't too comfortable during his pregnancy… If he miscarries the baby then he'll still have to give birth to it. We can't get it aborted since he's well… a guy."

Malik nodded and watched Ryou pour noodles into boiling water. His mouth was starting to water "I guess a life is more important than couple months of comfort. How much longer until its ready?"

"About ten minutes. Most people that I know wouldn't act this way. They might get a little annoyed with the amount of concern people would show, but they wouldn't get this upset about it…" Ryou set a timer "Please leave the kitchen. I'm going to get Bakura and I trust you alone in here as far as I can throw you. Here" He handed Malik some silverware, a jug of milk, and some cups "Set the table"

The Egyptian laughed and left the room. Ryou ran out to the bedroom "Bakura, dinner's almost ready. Come out!"

Bakura walked out silently. If Ryou couldn't sense the yami's emotions he wouldn't have known that he was still a little upset about the whole issue with his food "You're going to stop putting things in my food, right?" He asked quietly

"I'll put less stuff in. You can either eat it with the food covering the bitter taste or swallow it in pill form. Either way you have to take them, you don't have a choice"

Bakura glared at Ryou, hating that he was once again acting dominate. If he had just paid more attention when Yami was making the hot chocolate…

"Giving me looks wont accomplish anything"

"So?"

"Just sit down while I serve dinner"

Bakura growled and walked by towards the table. Ryou looked down. Bakura was acting angry, but on the inside he was breaking down. He could sense Bakura's emotions better each day, and each day he felt guiltier. Bakura seemed to get upset every time the two of them talked. This was why he'd wanted to be the one who got pregnant…

He shook his head as if trying to shake his thoughts away and went to check on the noodles, which were done. By the time he had gotten everyone's food served and on the table Malik and Bakura had both lost interest in waiting for their food and were off playing another video game.

"Guys!"

Malik laughed and paused the game. Bakura just stood up and went over to the table "Ryou" he said quietly so Malik couldn't hear "I don't think this was a good idea… I'm already feeling nauseous…"

"Psychosomatic, Bakura"

"I don't know what that means!"

"Doesn't that mean it's all in his head?" Malik asked. Both borderline albinos stared at him "Ishizu locked me in her study-room yesterday and I was really bored so I read through all of her dictionaries"

"Was that seriously the most interesting thing in there?"

Bakura didn't seem interested in the conversation at all, choosing to sit down and stuff his face with Ryou's cooking instead.

"Well… no… but the more interesting things were things I already knew so I decided to expand my vocabulary"

"That hardly seems like you"

"Okay, I was looking for bizarre rarely known words to insult people with, but I learned something, right?"

"Wow, for a second I was almost impressed"

The two's conversation ended as Bakura bolted past them toward the bathroom. He wasn't quite there before the sound of vomiting was heard "Poor Bakura" Malik whistled softly

"You can still eat your spaghetti if you want. I'm going to go clean up Bakura's" Ryou grimaced. "Actually, I'll eat mine first so I don't loose my appetite" Bakura shot Ryou a dirty look and made a rude gesture with his hand "Well, just because you threw up doesn't mean I have to skip eating!" Ryou yelled across the hall

Neither of them saw the yami again that night


	9. Chapter 9

**Buka2000-**Nice to know I've inspired someone to try to fit something into their stories

**journey maker-**Yeah, that was fun to write. Glad you enjoyed it

**Kidiu Anaji & DeathsIllusion-**sorry to respond to both of you at once. Yeah, there's a big fight in the next chapter. I hope it meets your expectations

"Come on, Bakura. Just try it"

Bakura stared at the meat from a distance. "No! I'm just gonna throw up **again**" Ryou had been trying three times a week for the past three weeks to try to keep down some sort of meat, though it was noticed that fish was never included in this. He felt sick just thinking about them, but it looked so delicious…

"But I worked so hard to make it" That was a lie, he'd thrown it in a microwave and that was that

"I… I don't want meat!"

Ryou stared at Bakura as if he'd just declared that he and Yami were engaged, which he might have found slightly more believable "Well… if you don't" he couldn't say the imposible sentence "What do you want?"

Bakura stared up at the ceiling "I don't know. Do we have watermelon?"

"B-Bakura, you hate those! And it's just the beginning of spring, where would I find a watermelon?"

"But I want a watermelon" he whined softly.

Ryou sighed "Fine, fine. A watermelon then. If I'm not back in three hours assume I went to a different country to find one"

Bakura watched Ryou leave the apartment and stood there with a spacy lok on his face for a second before running out the door "Ryou, wait!" Ryou turned around "While you're out can you get strawberry jelly too?" Ryou glared and nodded before storming off

"I wonder what he was mad about…" Bakura whispered to himself as he went back inside.

He waited. Managing to go through a whole RPG while he did so. Finally Ryou came back in with an expression somewhere between furious and exhausted "I can't **believe** you made me go out for a stupid watermelon!!! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find these things at this time of year? Do you? We don't have a car or even a bike, I had to **carry **this stupid thing from the other side of town! Here!" He pulled strawberry jelly out of a bag and tossed it at Bakura, who caught it and continued to watch Ryou as if he was a action movie where he could blink and miss the best part "There's your stupid jelly! Now its midnight so-"

"I thought you were in a different country" Bakura said after watching Ryou for a few more seconds "Can you cut the watermelon"

Ryou growled and set the watermelon down "Consider yourself lucky you're carrying a baby or I would **not** be doing this"

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Ryou didn't even bother to look up at Bakura as he began to cut the despised watermelon into wedges "No! Don't cut it like that! Cut it in cubes!"

Ryou growled again and started cutting it in cubes "There" he announced as he finished "You have your stinkin' watermelon and I'm going to bed!"

Bakura watched him leave before going over to the watermelon that had put Ryou in a bad mood. Smiling to himself he spread the strawberry jelly on the watermelon cubes before eating them. This was **much** better than meat.

SC

"You look tired" Yugi observed

"You think?" Ryou snapped. "Agh" he sighed "I'm sorry Yugi it's just… Well" Yami hadn't wanted Yugi to know "Bakura has this condition and because of it I was up until midnight doing the stupidest things for him, then I couldn't fall asleep because I was **worried** about him, and whenever I let him know that I'm worried or trying to help he gets upset" He buried his head in his hands "It's driving me insane…"

"Is something really wrong? He isn't terminally ill is he?"

Ryou shook his head "No. It isn't like that. He just… has a condition… one that makes him act a little different at times…"

"Oh" it was hard to tell from his expression whether or not Yugi had been hoping Bakura was terminally ill. Knowing Yugi Ryou assumed he had been hoping for something crippling but not deadly to happen to Bakura "Well, maybe I could come over to help?"

Ryou shook his head "Bakura… isn't too fond of you or Yami. I'd hate to upset him. I wouldn't mind going over to your place for a little while soon. I haven't gotten to spend a decent amount of school free time with you in over two months"

Yugi nodded then pretended to read his text book as the teacher walked by. Ryou did the same. Once she was gone Yugi leaned back over "Grandpa's away on some Egyptian thing right now and my mom's in the hospital because of some really severe surgical thing. My uncle's taking care of me right now but I'm not allowed to have visitors period. I'll let you know when one or the other comes back. I can have a huge slumber party that you can come too. I'll bring Malik and" he grimaced "Marik so you can have Bakura here without him complaining"

Ryou nodded "That might actually work" Yugi smiled and actually started to read his text book while Ryou looked out the window. Yugi's plan would work, He could spend actual time with his friends while knowing Bakura was safe and around people he liked, people who knew his condition. Of course… it could be a while before Yugi's grandpa got home, and if his mother returned from surgery she probably wouldn't be up to a slumber party right away. There was a good chance that by the time he could go to Yugi's Bakura would have grown enough that his pregnancy would be obvious…

SC

"Bakura, that's disgusting?"

"What?"

"**That**" Malik pointed to a cucumber cut in half the long way sticking out of Bakura's mouth. Now he had the other half in his mouth so obviously the cucmber wasn't the part that disgusted him "How can you put something like **that** on a cucumber"

"It's strawberry jelly" Bakura told him "What's wrong with it? I like it"

"I like it too, but not on cucumbers!"

"Ryou was mad at me last night" Bakura said, changing the subject as his character on Super Smash Bro's Melee (Ganondorf) slugged Malik's character (Also Ganondorf) "I don't know why?"

"Well…" Malik sighed inwardly. Bakura had been acting 'different' all day "What happened"

"Um… he made me some type of dish with meat in it…"

"And you threw up?"

"No, I didn't go near it. So he asked me what I wanted and I told him and then he looked a little annoyed and went out to get it and came back really late all mad"

"Okay. What did you want?"

"A watermelon"

"Bakura… its **spring**… in **Japan**… Of course he was mad. You made him look for something out of season from a different country that's really heavy and he had to lug it back to you guys' apartment late in the night"

"Oh. I never thought about it like that" Ganondorf grabbed the other Ganondorf and threw him of the edge of the course. Bakura smiled "I win"

"You always win" Malik muttered

Neither of them said anything for a moment "I bet I could beat you with on a Pichu VS Pichu fight" Malik declared

"Bring it on"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SnowCreek: Watermelon doesn't grow in Japan right? Just checking. Anyway, there's a really big fight in the next chapter so please stay tuned (always wanted to say that)

Bakura: Keeping me in this story pretending I'm pregnant is gonna cost you a lot of money

SnowCreek: Screw the money I have rules, wait, let me try that again (Go LittleKuriboh) And besides, you're pregnant and in this story for free

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

**Kidiu Anaji-.**..Thank you for reviewing... I have no idea how the heck to reply to that...

**journey maker-**Hey! Ryou's trying give him some credit. Besides, if someone made you carry a watermelon half way across town then had you cut it up just so at midnight you'd be upset too. Do not deny the truth.

**DeathsIllusion-**Well, as of this chapter everything's set. Now you can frind out what starts it

"No. Uh-uh. No way. **No**"

"Please" Ryou begged "Bakura I haven't been able to actually hang out with Yugi in three months!"

"You see him five times a week"

"Yeah… but I can't actually play games with him or do any of the other things we do together during school. It's like you watching Malik through a window and occasionally he pulls it up and you can talk to him through the screen but that's it"

"I'm **not** spending the night at the pharaoh's house"

"Malik is. Even Marik is" Ryou scowled "And you can just play with them if you don't want to spend time with my friends"

Bakura stared at Ryou for a minute before looking down at his stomach. His hikari hadn't bee lying when he said it would get bigger. It came out to the point where it was noticeable (though barely) in his loosest shirts now and some of his tighter shirts had ripped. "But…"

"…Malik already figured it out" Ryou said

"Oh. Well then Marik will probably know too. Okay"

Ryou stared at Bakura "A-aren't you upset? I… I thought you'd be mad at me because I let Malik know that…"

"Nah" Bakura shrugged "I don't really care right now. Maybe I'll be mad later"

Ryou knew he would. At seventeen weeks Bakura's latest faze was to not take offense to something right away, it wouldn't seem important until a couple days later when it would be such a big deal the he'd have to guess at what he'd said in the last week that had made his yami mad.

"….so… you'll go?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Well… three minutes ago you were-"

"Come on Ryou you spend to much time in the past"

Ryou opened his mouth to point out that out of everyone Bakura was the person who dwelled the **most** on the past (with the possible exception of Kaiba) but shook his head "You're a real piece of work" he whispered quietly enough that Bakura couldn't hear "So are you gonna pack?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to be at Yugi's over night"

"Oh… yeah… um…" Bakura looked away blushing "All my other shirts are to tight, can I just where this one?"

Ryou shook his head and held his hand out "Take it off, let me see it" Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou then removed his shirt, revealing his growing stomach "Let's see… the size is… Bakura, this shirt's huge. Don't you have any slightly smaller ones?"

Bakura shook his head "They make my stomach show" he whined

"Bakura you-" he stopped himself. Yugi might notice and Yami had threatened to do horrible things to both of them if Yugi found out about what they were doing "Okay. I'll go by some mat-larger shirts" he had to stop himself again when he almost said maternity clothes. There were some things that Bakura still didn't wait to get upset about

Bakura smiled "Oh, while you're out-"

"Strawberry jelly" Ryou interrupted. Bakura nodded "Anything else disgusting you'd like to put your favorite spread on?"

"Um… do we have ice-cream in the freezer?"

"AGH!"

"What?"

"How-never mind!" Ryou'd asked once before how Bakura could eat the things he ate. He'd had nightmares after he got an answer.

"So are we going or not?"

"Let me get the shirt first!"

"Oh yeah, can I have mine back?" Bakura asked sweetly, shocking Ryou into handing it over "Thank you!"

"…mood swings…" Ryou said quietly, wishing Bakura could be like that around others before he left to get the jelly and some shirts.

SC

"They're **huge**" Bakura whined "I don't want **huge** shirts!"

"They're half a size larger than the one you're wearing" Ryou pointed out, feeling much calmer after an hour and a half away from Bakura shopping. He'd actually been amazed that that was all the time it took to calm down after three days (no school this week) of non-stop pregnant Bakura acting unpredictable "you said you wanted large shirts"

"But… they're **huge**" Bakura repeated "Can't we just shrink my stomach or something? Everyone's gonna see me wearing these and then they'll know I have to wear them because I'm so **fat**!"

"You're not fat…"

"YES I AM!" Bakura screamed then broke down in tears, slugging Ryou when he came to close "YES I AM! YES I AM! YES I AM!"

Ryou considered making another attempt to calm Bakura down. Walking up to him had gotten the yami to nearly brake his leg. In the end he packed a bag for Bakura at the sleepover before returning to check up on the yami

"Why did you leave?"

"You hit me"

"No I didn't!" a new wave of crying came on "I hate you! How could you say that I… that I…" he buried his face in Ryou's shoulder and bawled for several minutes before quieting down.

"Feeling better?"

Bakura nodded "Can I bring my video games over? I've been practicing really hard to be able to beat Malik with Pichu on Super Smash Bros. It's the only character he can beat me with"

"Um… sure. Anything else?"

"Can we get a cat"

And for a moment everyone was silent.

"A cat?"

"Yeah. A cat. Can we get a pet cat?"

"Yeah um… I'll look into it. A cat? Really? Bakura you always hated animals"

Bakura shook his head "I want a cat"

"Right. We'll talk about it tomorrow. We need to go now"

"Wait, let me pack my bag" Ryou grabbed Bakura's bag and held it up, as if he was the crazy monkey on 'the Lion King' presenting a newborn cub, then slung it over his shoulder "Ryou let me carry it" Bakura whined, something he'd done a lot of recently.

"Nope. You're pregnant, you aren't supposed to be carrying anything heavy"

"It's **clothes** Ryou"

"Clothes and all your video games **and** game systems"

Bakura followed Ryou down the stairs feeling silenced and mistreated for not being forced to carry a heavy bag.

SC

"Hi, Yugi"

"Glad you could make it!" Yugi let Ryou and Bakura in "Malik and Marik are…." he winced as there was a loud crash "in the living room 'waiting'. Ryou, everyone else is upstairs" both white haired boys nodded and split up. Ryou gave Bakura a concerned glance before following Yugi up the stairs.

Yami greeted him once they entered Yugi's bedroom "How goes it with preggo?" he whispered so that only Ryou heard. Preggo was his new nickname for Bakura, which he'd learned to use only when the yami wasn't around.

"He want's a cat" Ryou whispered back before joining Yugi Joey and Anzu for a game of monopoly. Yami joined too, he won. A rule was set up that he could only play every other game.

SC

Bakura's eye twitched "Marik…" he said in a dangerously low voice, acting more like himself than he had ever since his cravings and mood swings really set in "Get your freakin' head off my stomach before I kick you're ass"

Marik grinned "There's really a baby in there. Sweet. We can teach it all the dark secrets of-" Bakura slugged him.

"Marik, I think Bakura doesn't like you pressing your ear against his stomach (I doubt you'd hear anything either way)" Malik said, taking on Ryou's roll of being polite and somewhat protective "He doesn't seem to be in a good mode"

Marik sighed "Yeah… so can we teach it the dark secrets of-" Bakura slugged him again

"Sorry. I just wanted to slug him that time" he muttered to Malik before plopping down on the couch and turning his game on "Who are you gonna be?"

"Um… Pichu. I'm best with Pichu. How about you?"

"Zelda"

Malik gagged "A girl"

"She may be a girl but she-" he stopped, had he just felt something? Cautiously he put his hand on his stomach

"Bakura?"

A smile spread on his face as he felt the kid kick him. Okay, so he didn't feel it from the outside, but Ryou was right! He'd felt the baby "Hold on, I need to see Ryou!"

Marik, who regained consciousness as Bakura ran upstairs, looked at Malik confused. His hikari just shrugged.

Bakura opened the door to Yugi's room where he could sense his hikari. He froze as he looked inside though. Yugi and Ryou were kissing (in front of everyone too) He closed the door quietly, so that no one would notice him, and went back down stairs without saying a word. The baby wasn't kicking anymore…

SC

After the first game of monopoly the gang had attempted Twister, which Yami won, then a Chess tournament, which Yami won, then Labyrinth, which Yami won. Finally they'd all given up on trying to beat Yami and started to talk. Which had resulted in Joey deciding they needed marshmallows, which only he ate, which made him hyper.

Ryou was pacing around the room wondering if he should check on Bakura while Yugi sat on the floor playing solitaire. Joey stuck his leg out, tripping Ryou. He didn't even have time to yelp as he crashed into Yugi, landing on top of the shorter boy with their lips locked.

"JOEY!" He yelled sanding up and turning on the blond boy. Everyone was laughing with the exception of the two beet red hikari's and Yami who was feeling somewhat cross at Joey for getting Ryou to kiss **his** Yugi. No one had noticed Bakura silently enter and leave.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SnowCreek: And so it began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kidiu Anaji & koukou13-**Well... I updated (big surprise) and no. After that point it's all kind of boring listening/reading about the fight. I'll try to come up with something by the next chapter to actually make stuff happen in the story again.

**DeathaIllusion-**It gets worse... originally, Bakura was supposed to come in when Yugi and Ryou had fallen in an awkward position while jumping on the bed making it look like they were about to have sex, but I decided that was a little to harsh so I just made them kiss.

Ryou glanced over at Bakura "Is something wrong? You haven't touched your food"

"…I'm not hungry…"

"He said he isn't hungry" Joey gave Ryou a playful slug "you haven't eaten either"

Bakura watched Ryou start eating. He knew he'd seen his hikari kiss Yugi, he knew it… but he didn't want to believe it. He was racking his brain for some sort of explanation. Some reason why that would of happened. Then he came up with something.

Everyone watched as Bakura shoved his food aside and left the table. Yugi and Joey shrugged it off as him just acting anti-social, Ryou figured he was upset about having to spend the night at Yugi's and got up to follow after Bakura and try to comfort him, Anzu and Tristan were just glad he was gone, and Malik Marik and Yami dismissed it as mood swings.

Bakura sat down on the couch and buried his face in one of the pillows "Hey" Ryou came up and sat down next to him "Is something wrong?" Bakura didn't respond. He couldn't believe it, how could Ryou have kissed Yugi then gone and acted like he still cared about his yami? "Bakura… Bakura please talk to me…"

Bakura didn't talk to him. Not then and not for the rest of the slumber party. He didn't talk to anyone. Yugi and all of his friends didn't put much effort (if any) in to talking to him, but Malik and Marik tried all night with Ryou. Joking, trying to get him to play games and going as far as throwing a pillow at him to try to make him hit them. Nothing worked. He just sat there either with his face buried in the pillow or just watching them silently.

SC

"…well?"

"Well what?" Ryou glance Bakura a concerned glance before opening the door

"…never mind…"

"…if you say so" Ryou sighed and opened the front door to the apartment. Bakura hurried past him and locked himself in the bedroom. Ryou walked up and knocked on the door "Hey! Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You were moping around all night! Bakura…?"

"Are… you… stupid!?" Bakura yelled from the other side of the door "Why… why wouldn't… something be… wrong?" Ryou bit his lip. He could hear Bakura sobbing on their bed. "I… I can't… believe that… that you… you…" there was a period of silence. Bakura hiccupped slightly as the baby kicked him "You… you got tired… of me! …you were… real nice and… and acted like… you actually cared… about… about me and… and…" Now Ryou was starting to feel really bad. He knew that Bakura's past had been pretty rough, that's why he acted so cold toward most people, but was softer around people who he knew cared about him. "I… I'm carrying your $&#& kid but… you… you got tired of me… you didn't want… to put up… with me… being pregnant and… and you started… to… with Yugi… Yugi…" the sobbing in the other room suddenly became louder and harder.

Ryou shook his head "B-Bakura that's not true!" Suddenly he understood. Bakura had picked a bad time to come into the room "That's not true at all! You don't know what happened!"

"Yes I do! You got sick of… putting up… with me!" He whined

"NO!" Ryou yelled "Bakura please, just listen" he dropped his voice to a softer tone, just loud enough for Bakura to hear.

SC

In the bedroom Bakura had rapped the blanket around himself while in a sitting position and was sobbing. He looked over at the door. He really, really, **really** wanted there to be some other reason. And not that Ryou had been going out with Yugi since before he was pregnant. Though that didn't make sense, Ryou had been the one planning to get knocked up, and he'd promised months before they'd actually been given the potion that he wouldn't tell Yugi anything. Maybe he'd planed on letting Yugi get him pregnant and then claiming the baby wasn't related to Yugi. But then why would the potion have been in the hot chocolate in the first place?

"Bakura… you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" he heard Ryou call, a painful reminder of how starved he was "If you wont listen to me at least open the door so I can give you something to eat"

Bakura swallowed. He could smell it. There had been a time while he was trying to come up with some reason why his hikari would have kissed Yugi when Ryou hadn't been outside the door saying he could explain it (to which was always responded that an explanation wasn't necessary). He'd thought maybe Ryou had completely given up and gone to Yugi's during that time, but now he could smell food on the other side of the door. Ryou had been cooking then. There weren't any clocks in the room since both of them liked total darkness when they slept so he didn't know what time it was but he was willing to bet it was too late for lunch.

He got up and hesitantly walked over to the door, opening it long enough for Ryou to hand him dinner before closing and locking it again. He looked down at it. Mashed potatoes with gravy and pork. He smiled a little when he noticed Ryou had left a little pile of strawberry jelly on the side of the plate too, probably more of a joke though knowing Ryou. At least… he'd **thought** he knew Ryou. He was actually a little surprised that, for once, his hikari hadn't made steak to try to soften him up. He'd never known Ryou to not make steak when he knew he'd upset his yami.

He sighed, sitting down on the bed and slowly eating the food Ryou had given him. He left the jelly alone, not in the mood for it right then, and ate the food with no abnormal toppings for the first time in four weeks. The baby, though he was only guessing from the way it moved, seemed happy to be fed again.

He rolled over in bed going back to thinking of all the reasons he might have given his hikari to two-time him. He fell asleep within the first few minutes

SC

The rest of the week progressed like this. Ryou would spend most of the day begging Bakura to let him explain what happens while Bakura would refuse to listen and try to figure it out himself. The only time Ryou wasn't at the door was when he was cooking or buying things to cook, when Ryou was out of the house was the one time each day that Bakura would be out of his room. The door opened three times a day to let Ryou pass food in and accept the dishes from the previous meal. Bakura would sit in bed al day and cry occasionally wondering how his hikari got around the problem of the only bathroom being connected to the bedroom and therefore inaccessible. And Ryou slept on the couch since he didn't want to ask Bakura to let him into the room.

Finally Ryou gave up. Bakura didn't want to listen to him, that was obvious, so why was he doing this? He wouldn't be able to calm Bakura down, but he didn't want his yami locked up until the child was born, even if he was the one responsible for himself being locked up. There had to be something he could do. Then the solution came with a knock on the door. Malik.

"How's he doing?" the Egyptian asked automatically as the door was opened

"Not so good. He still wont listen"

Malik nodded and took a step back. He's come every day since the sleep over, timing himself to catch Ryou as he left to pick up groceries, to check up on Bakura. Even though he was worried he didn't enter the house as if his presence in the building would make Bakura think there was yet another person his hikari had been seeing. "Wait" Ryou grabbed his arm "Can you do me a favor?"

Malik blinked "Like what?"

"Take Bakura. He won't listen to me and he stays in his room as long as I'm around. Just long enough for me to figure out a way for him to realize I wasn't cheating on him. If I'm not around he actually comes out of the room, and I don't want him locking himself up. Please, Malik, can you let him stay at your place for a little while? Just long enough for me to be able to find a way to actually make him listen?"

Malik stared at Ryou for a second, not knowing what to say. Finally, he swallowed and spoke "He… might think you're getting rid of him completely"

"…I know. But… I… I don't want to see him hurt, or at the very least locking himself up like this. Please Malik, please take care of him for a little while"

Malik hesitated before nodding "I'm pretty sure Ishizu won't mind if I explained the situation… and Marik would be thrilled to have Bakura living with us for even a short amount of time" there was an awkward pause. Both boys were remembering when Bakura had finally realized that Ryou actually cared about him and the two's relationship had started, and when Marik had found out that someone had beaten him to Bakura's heart and attempted to kill Ryou behind Bakura's back. "Are you sure Bakura's okay with this?"

"How would I know? He refuses to listen to me so I wouldn't be able to ask him. Can you do that too?"

Malik nodded faster this time and slowly made his way through the apartment. He accidentally went into the spare room where it had never occurred to anyone to ever use. The emptiness of it scared Malik a little before he backed out and found the proper door, the locked one. He knocked once and got no response "Bakura?"

"…what?" Bakura asked softly from the other side of the door, surprised that Malik had come

"W-Would you" Malik paused, realizing that in the short time since he agreed to do this ha hadn't put any thought into how to ask Bakura "like to come to my place?"

"Why should I?"

"Um… It… might cheer you up a little" Malik looked back at Ryou and whispered to him, sending him off to buy groceries or something else away from Bakura "You can spend the night" 'or a couple' he added silently as he turned back to the door "With me and Marik and we can play video games and bug Ishizu and all those other things we used to do"

He waited for a minute before the door opened. Bakura smiled a little when he saw Malik "I… I'd like that"

Malik smiled back "Great. I can help you pack some clothes if you'd like"

Bakura scowled "Why does everyone think I need help with something like packing? I'm pregnant, not stupid"

Malik laughed "Probably because you couldn't pack before you were pregnant" Bakura just growled, though secretly he felt relieved to have someone trying to joke with him. He knew that if Ryou had known this that's what he would have done, but while part of him couldn't stop thinking about his hikari the other part of him didn't want to see or hear from the boy.

"Well if I'm an inept packer you can get my bag ready for me so we can go" he said dryly, sitting down on the bed and watching Malik pack his clothes.

He looked away, starting to think about all the things that could have made Ryou cheat on him again "Hey" Malik gave his arm a playful slug "You aren't allowed to make a face like that while you're at my house, got it?" Bakura blinked, suddenly realizing he'd been crying again, and nodded. "Good. I'm almost done. Where's your brush?"

"Brush?"

"So that's why…" he shook his head "Never mind. Okay, I'm done. Let's go" Bakura nodded, still thinking about Ryou but now doing a better job of not showing it. He knew he'd sensed his hikari still in the apartment when Malik had first come in. "I said lets go" Malik repeated since Bakura had forgotten to stand up. Bakura blushed and got up this time to follow Malik out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: No comments


	12. Chapter 12

**journey maker**-Malik does his best. Marik... well... he deffinetly does something about it...

**DeathsIllusion-**I have a couple ideas how, they all involve Joey or Yugi though. Keep reading :)

**Kidiu Anaji**-Yep. And he still does. You have to read to ifnd out what happens

**Chapter 12**

Now that he thought about it, he'd never been over to Marik/Malik's house before. Given that they were tomb keepers he'd been expecting something… tombish… certainly not a middle class house decorated with a million pieces of art.

"Ishizu's the one who actually has a job" Malik muttered, appearing to be embarrassed about the state of the house "so she gets to control what's bought or not. We aren't allowed to do anything 'chaotic' unless it's in mine and Marik's room or the basement… the only **normal** places.

As it turned out while the basement was actually normal Marik/Malik's room was as far from the word as you could get. It was pretty much split down the middle Malik's half was pure black with occult like decorations and a (of all things) MegaTokyo blanket on his bed, one of Miho. Bakura didn't comment on this. Marik's side was a deep blood red, and he wouldn't be surprised if the color didn't come from paint. The red walls were coated in so many weapons and torture devices that you could barely see the red, several of the items had been his that he'd had to give up when he and his hikari first came together and Ryou had been afraid during the night that one of the weapons may be used on him again. That had hurt a little, knowing that his hikari didn't fully trust him, then again, who did? The bed had a comforter on it with numerous cuts and rips in it to match with the beat up old mattress. On the split line between the two psychopaths' sides was a TV with several game systems plugged in. One of which had been completed recently but not released to the public yet. Bakura had a pretty good guess as to how that got there. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Um… you can chose which side you want to sleep on" Malik looked at some of the weapons uncomfortably while Bakura stared at them remembering all the times he'd used them on Ryou and the nightmares his hikari had from having to sleep in the same room as them. When he finished with his flash backs he looked over at Malik, who was completely mesmerized by the objects, a look of sheer terror in his eyes. It seemed they were still being put to use in the one-sided war between cruel yamis and unsuspecting hikaris.

"…Do you have a **different** room I could use?"

"Well… Odion sleeps in the living room (for some odd reason) so there is an unused bedroom, but… Marik… has done some pretty sick things in there"

"Like?"

"Well… how did you get pregnant?"

"Ryou got the pharaoh to make us a potion that would get him pregnant but I accidentally took it and then we-oh"

"Yeah. 'oh'"

"Okay. I'll sleep on your side"

Malik smiled "That's good. I was worried that if you were with Marik you might actually teach him to use **that**" he pointed to Bakura's favorite old torture device. Another hand me down "**thing**. He kept threatening to use it on me until I found out that he couldn't work it" Bakura rolled his eyes. Like sleeping on the other side of the room would keep Marik away.

"Hey preggo" Marik said loudly as he walked in, having picked up the nickname from Yami the previous week "What'cha doin' here?"

Bakura growled and grabbed a knife of the wall "Call me that again and this goes through your throat!"

"Marik are you bullying Malik again?" Ishizu asked in a somewhat motherly tone "You-OHMYGOD! NO! The three of you are forbidden from being in the same room under this roof. Marik, out!"

"I sleep here"

"**OUT!**" Marik gave her an odd look before leaving the room "And you!" she pointed at Bakura who was beginning to feel uncomfortable and oddly dizzy "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Come on sister" Malik pushed her out of the room "time for anger management"

"Malik" she hissed "You know I have rules. Between the three of you this house will fall apart"

"Ryou asked me to let him stay here for a while. He-"

"A **while**?! Ra, it's worse than I thought!"

"ISHIZU! Bakura's pregnant and because Joey had to act like an idiot he thinks Ryou's cheating on him so he's depressed and he was locking himself up so Ryou asked me to look after him while he came up with a way to prove that he and Yugi were never together!" He covered his moth right after saying this, not having expected it to come out that fast.

Ishizu stared blankly at Malik for a second before saying just as fast (to annoy her younger brother) "Boys don't get pregnant! He and Ryou are in a relationship? I can't imagine him depressed. That's irresponsible of Ryou. Why does he think Ryou's with Yugi?"

Malik took a deep breath and slowly went over the answers, pausing every now and then to remember what Ishizu had said next "Yami made them a potion that made it possible. Yes, they've been together for a year, didn't you ever wonder why Marik always talks about killing Ryou?" Ishizu turned slightly green at this point "I can't either but apparently he is (he spaces out a lot at least and he locked himself up for a whole week). I agree but I want to help however I can and it does get Bakura out of his bedroom. Apparently Joey tripped Ryou and he fell on Yugi and they accidentally kissed"

There was an uncomfortable silence during which Bakura got tired of waiting in the room and came out into the hallway. Ishizu took a good look at his stomach without the yami noticing then turned back to Malik "Fine" Ishizu hissed. But if anything happens I'm throwing **one of you** out"

Malik nodded, knowing that it would most likely be him since Bakura was depressed about Ryou right then and wasn't supposed to be at his apartment and Marik would kill the hikari on sight if he didn't have anyone keeping an eye on him. Marik would probably hunt poor Ryou down the instant someone let him out of sight. Come to think of it they'd already made the mistake of taking an eye of him. Marik had made it to the next street during this time, they had to drag him back in.

"Okay. Marik's under surveillance again. We have permission to detain you here and… and… and everything else" Bakura rolled his eyes at Malik's stupidity "Let's get back to what we were doing"

"Staring at the things Marik hangs on his wall?" Bakura asked innocently. This brought on another uncomfortable silence.

"Ahem" Malik coughed as Marik gave him a dirty look "Let's go to the basement" and he ran off.

Marik looked at Bakura and grinned "So I hear little Yugi got Ryou and Preggo to fight"

Bakura snarled "Shut up!"

"What? Is breaking up really that hard? Don't worry. I'll be good to you"

The knife Bakura had grabbed didn't go into Marik's throat, just his arm "Not interested" he spat and stormed out of the room. He got sidetracked on his way to the basement and ended up sitting down on a floral pattern couch that Ishizu must have chosen. He would have sat on the brown one but with the blanket on it he assumed that was where Odion slept.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling "I wish Ryou were here…" he whispered then shook his head "No! That two-timing bastard can sit at home and rot!"

SC

Bakura barely got any sleep that night, neither did Malik. "Is this why you always have black stuff around your eyes?"

"NO!" Malik growled "Why are you awake?"

"It feels weird to not have Ryou around…" Bakura whispered then clenched his fist "I can't believe he-"

"You sleep with him? Like in the same bed?" Malik looked over at Marik who was cackling in his sleep and cradling a hook-like knife "I wish my yami could manage that…" they both grimaced as he took a swipe at mid air with the weapon in his sleep. "Did you stab him? He had that nasty gash…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was me. I think he's trying to score me on the rebound or something"

"Ryou hasn't dumped you yet" Malik pointed out "When I talked to him he was really worried about you"

Bakura chewed on his bottom lip and fought to hold back tears "He may as well have since he was already going out with Yugi"

"He wasn't going out with-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Bakura chucked his pillow at Malik "Were you there? Were you one more 'friend' who was lying to me?" He wasn't fighting back tears anymore "I c-can't believe… that… Ryou would… do something like that" he whispered

"Then **don't** believe it"

"I… I don't **want** to but… but… if I… if he really was then… when I… go back… he'll just… keep it up… Malik it hurts so much… how do I… make it stop?"

Bakura rubbed his eyes as Marik rolled over and lazily opened his eyes "S'still night ya know" he muttered "W'as keepin' ya up?"

"You" Malik hissed "Go back to sleep"

Marik rolled over and pretended to fall asleep "Malik… can I sleep with you tonight?" Bakura asked softly. Marik tried not to hiss

"W-why me?"

"Well… you're san**er** than Marik and it feels weird being in bed alone…"

"Then won't you be cheating on Ryou…?"

"I… guess so… even if he doesn't care about me anymore…" Bakura sighed and looked over at the window

"He still cares about you, Bakura. Now get to sleep"

"…Can I come stay tomorrow night too?"

"Sure" Malik smiled slightly and wondered if Ryou had known Bakura would choose to stay once he came. Maybe asking him to take care of Bakura hadn't been such a crummy lazy idea after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Next Chapter: Marik makes his move (I hope. I really need to make that happen soon)


	13. Chapter 13

**DeathsIllusion**-Good. No offense but the amount of stories you deleted drives me nuts. FYI I liked those!

**journey maker**-I don't know how to respond to that...

**Kidiu Anaji**-That is a little ironic. Congadulations to her. Don't feel bad for Marik, he's a-inaporpriate word deleted-

**Sorry this update took so long. I was having trouble loading this chapter -.-**

**Chapter 13**

"Coming!" Malik jumped up to get the door when he heard someone knock "OH! Hey Ryou" he dropped into a whisper as he spotted the borderline albino.

"Don't bother" Ryou told him "Bakura can sense my presence, he knows I'm here"

"Have you figured out how to get him to listen to you yet?"

"Unless he's calmed down by now" Ryou sighed and looked at the ground feeling guilty "no. This is my fault. This whole fight started because I wanted to spend some time with my friends and forgot that I'm his…" He shook his head "But anyway, I was worried he might think I didn't care about him anymore if I left him alone the whole time so I came to check up on him"

"Good thinking. Wait right there while I tie Marik down"

Ryou nodded and watched Malik leave before looking around in the entryway. He smiled slightly as he spotted Bakura peeking his head around the corner. Upon realizing he'd been spotted the yami darted off, which only greatened Ryou's smile

"Okay, it's safe for you to come in now" Malik said over the screaming from his yami upstairs.

"Thank you" Ryou bowed, which made Malik laugh, and entered "He isn't going to hurt you for that later is he?"

Malik shrugged "Maybe. If he does I'll make sure he ruins one of sister's 'art things' in the process so she gives him all-hell"

Ryou laughed this time "Well, I suppose that's okay if you think so. I'd still rather you not get hurt. I'll go find Bakura, hopefully he wants to talk to me.

SC

Bakura **would have** locked himself in Malik/Marik's room but seeing the other yami bound and gagged in there made him change his mind. Ishizu's room was out of the question seeing as for the past four days he'd been here she'd said plain out every time he spoke to her 'I don't like you' and he was afraid of what might be in Odion's room. So he went into the basement and hoped Ryou would think it was locked.

His chest hurt. Why had Ryou come? Was he having an affair with Malik too? Was he bringing the rest of his stuff, kicking him out of the house? Did he want to see Ryou? Part of him did, he wanted to be held and loved by his hikari again, the other part was protesting. The kiss, didn't he remember seeing Yugi and Ryou kiss?

"Hey" Bakura jumped and spung around, Ryou smiled at him "Nice to see you again" Bakura narrowed his eyes and stalked off. "W-wait up!" Ryou called out and ran to cath up to his pregnant yami "Come on, won't you listen to me? You don't really think I'd cheat on you, do you?"

"I…" Bakura looked at Ryou then looked away "I don't know anymore…" suddenly he looked at Ryou with a murderous glare "Why did you have to come?"

Ryou blinked "I-I wanted to make sure you were okay… You've been here a couple days now and…" he took a step forward and tripped over a metal rod. Bakura rushed to catch him.

"A-are you okay? Ohmygod, Ryou, you could have gotten hurt!"

Ryou smiled "Fine" he put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, the other on the yami's stomach "Thanks, Bakura" Bakura nodded and flinched as the baby kicked hard where Ryou's hand was. Ryou gasped "I-It moved! Bakura I felt the baby move!" Ryou looked up at Bakura, a childish grin on his face

"Um… yeah it's" he flinched again as the baby kicked at Ryou's hand a second time, then a third, then a fourth. By the twelfth time the baby kicked Bakura was certain it was doing it to impress his hikari.

"Oh!" Ryou moved his hand away and Bakura sighed in relief as the baby stopped bruising his insides and went back to rolling around and brushing up against the walls of its 'home' "Ah… look if… if you're not going to listen to me than I should probably go"

Bakura felt a little sad as he watched Ryou go upstairs. Not that he **wanted** to have the two-timing bastard around, but some part of him felt incomplete when his hikari left. He put it down to not eating yet that day. What had he been thinking when he skipped breakfast?

He felt the baby shifting in his stomach as inn prodding him to raid The Ishtar's fridge. While the idea did sound inviting he was afraid of what Ishizu might do and wisely waited in the basement until Malik came down to let him know lunch was ready

"So, how'd it go with Ryou?"

"Ryou was here?" Bakura asked with a smirk

"Yes, and he tried to talk to you. How'd that go?"

"How'd what go?" Bakura asked again, happily eating his macaroni

"You're talk with Ryou"

"Who's Ryou?"

"CUT IT OUT!" Malik yelled. This was followed by a loud strangled noise from upstairs "AH! I FORGOT TO UNTIE MARIK!!!" Malik screamed and ran upstairs.

The other two at the table watched him go before returning to the quick-cook meal "How **did** it go?" Ishizu asked

Bakura shrugged "Well… he was kind of excited that the baby moved but…" he stopped eating and started poking the stick orange cheese that clung to the macaroni "I don't get why he came… I figured he'd lost interest in me or something and that's he and Yugi…"

"You still like him, don't you?"

"No. I still **love** him. And I hate it!" Bakura knocked his bowl over and watched bits of macaroni fly all over the table "I hate it… after he did that to me… why can't I hate him for it…?"

Ishizu sighed and started cleaning up the mess Bakura made, watching him tip salt into Malik's bowl, she hadn't known there was that much in the shaker He then proceeded to mix the salt in so that it was camouflaged. "I'm going to assume that you're trying to cheer yourself up and let you get satisfaction out of being cruel to my brother, but after this forget it"

Malik ran back down and hid under the table, Marik charged after him, but tripped on a chair and wound up face flat on the floor. This calmed him down considerably. That, and watching Malik spit his macaroni out and guzzle down his water witch Bakura had also filled with salt, causing the poor Egyptian to spray it all over his already salty macaroni. In spite of her attempts to control herself Ishizu laughed the hardest at this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Have you ever seen those cartoons were the salt shaker's lid falls off and a mountain of salt at least 5 times the size of the shaker pours out?


	14. Chapter 14

**dragonlady222**-Thanks. Guess what. ANZU is how they fix this mess!

**DeathsIllusion**-You did rush them a little... And sorry. I hadn't checked in a while. Like, I read the stories. Wited and a new one never came. Checked, and they were gone. But **yeah** I liked them. they're what inspired me to right this. Thanks for reading by the way. Oh, and for the record, I blame you for me being addicted to mpregs.

**journey maker**-True. True. And True. Sorry, I skipped the part about how Marik gets Malik back. Maybe it will be brought up in conversation later. Yes. I think I shall bring it up then... MWAHAHAHAHA

**Kidiu Anaji**-Glaad to hear that you liked it

**Chapter 14**

Bakura whimpered as he woke up. The previous night had been awful, he couldn't understand how Malik got **any** sleep with Marik in the room. To make it worse not only was he still exhausted when it was an hour short of noon, his back ached.

He groaned as he pushed himself up, with Ryou gone he'd gotten back into the habit of sleeping on his back but it may not have been a good idea… Damn his back really ached…

"Hey, Bakura" Marik purred, latching on to the miserable yami "How about you and me-"

"Shove it" Bakura hissed.

A smirk formed on Marik's face as he watched Bakura painfully and awkwardly stand up "Not feeling well? Doctor Marik knows just the cure"

"I'd rather fuck the pharaoh" Bakura hissed, a murderous glare directed toward the crazy Egyptian yami "Now piss of so I can get dressed"

Marik laughed and left the room. Bakura sighed in relief and pulled his pajamas off. He didn't put regular clothes on right away. He stopped to take a good look at his stomach first. That's where his kid was, he could feel him moving around. It was so **big** though… No wonder Ryou stopped loving him…

Trying, and failing, to shake that thought away Bakura put clothes on. A growl of disgust as he realized that he'd outgrown the extra-large sized shirt. Was he really that big already? He was only half way through his pregnancy too… That's right. Today was exactly 140 days since he'd accidentally drank that potion and had sex with Ryou…

Ryou had still loved him then…

Had Ryou let him drink the potion on purpose? Had that been the plan from the start?

Bakura shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Especially not when he could since Ryou coming closer to the house. OHMYGOD, Ryou was coming closer to the house. The idea of locking the front (and only) door was tempting were it not for his painfully aching back. A barrier around the house might work, but he was to tired to use magic. Asking Ishizu not to let him was impossible because Marik was the only one in the house who didn't want to see him and Ryou back together. In the end Bakura just settled for waiting for another heartache to set in.

SC

Malik was glad to see the huge grin on Ryou's face as he opened the door "I figured it out! You know how Anzu's going through one of her 'friendship fazes' again?" Malik shook his head "She is. For the past two months she's recorded 'every precious moment with her friends' including that stupid sleep over. There's video footage of me getting tripped by Joey and falling on top of Yugi and Bakura can't say I set it up because **he's in it too**!"

"Good for you. Want me to show it to him? You can head home so he doesn't think you're spaying on him or something."

"That's…" Ryou looked a little disappointed at that "A… good idea…" he forced a smile "I guess I'll just wait a little while. Let me know what happens" Malik nodded and waved

SC

Why was he watching this? Had Ryou had another slumber party and was rubbing it in his yami's face that he was having fun without him?

Yami seemed to be winning every game he played, then everyone was getting hyper. Soon Ryou was pacing around the room o the video. Bakura watched as he tripped and fell into Yugi, their lips locking was visible even from the third rate video. "Malik turn this stupid thing off" Was that how their relationship started? Had Ryou gone out with Yugi because he was a good kisser?

To Bakura's emotional horror Malik forced him to watch that scene over and over again "I GET IT! He trips. They kiss. Ryou yells. What else am I supposed to see?"

Malik rolled his eyes and rewound again. This time getting up and pointing so that Bakura's attention was focused on him standing in the doorway on the video "Are you stupid? This is the sleep over we were all at a couple weeks ago when you saw them kiss and thought he was cheating on you"

Bakura mouthed out a "oh" and looked at the couch he was sitting on. Suddenly he actually felt stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: N or U? You have to tell me or I'll never post another story once this is done (okay, that's not true. I'll totally post another. Just pick one)


	15. Chapter 15

**Kidiu Anaji**-Anzu bashing is something I never understood... I mean, yeah she's annoying and gives to many of those stupid speaches but she's actually smarter than some of the characters a lot of the writers glorify (and Tristan/Honda who no one cares about) I'm having trouble coming up with another problem for the next couple months so their might be a huge time gap in the next chapter

**journey maker**-Wow, you really hated Bakura staying at Marik's, didn't you?

**DeathsIllusion**-YAY I'm not alone. That would be so great if you started posting stories again!

**Chapter 15**

The thing that made Bakura happiest in spite of his aching back and hips was when he saw the excited look on Ryou's face followed by a hug as he walked through the door. "You're back!" Ryou grinned "I was worried you'd hate me forever!"

"Yeah…" Bakura looked away "sorry about that"

"It's okay. If I thought you'd been cheating on me I'd be upset too" Ryou's bright smile showed how happy he was to see Bakura again "but the whole things in the past now"

Bakura smiled "If you say so"

"Oh" Ryou started to walk towards the kitchen but turned back and took Bakura's bag "I'll bring this to our room for you" he ran off and came back half a minute later "Bakura, can you still feel the baby moving?"

Bakura nodded "Want to feel it?"

Ryou's grin widened and his hand was soon on Bakura's bulging stomach. Just like the last time the baby made sure to kick as hard and as rapidly as it could when it realized there was someone other than it's 'mother' trying to feel it "I think he's showing off" Bakura muttered, wincing as an extra hard kick came from the baby.

"He? It's a boy? Are you sure?" Bakura nodded "Wow. We're going to have a baby boy" Ryou giggled. Man was he hyper "I'll go get dinner ready for the three of us. Anything other than watermelon that you'd like?"

Bakura's stomach growled, as if it knew that Ryou was offering to feed it whatever it desired. Ishizu had always just cooked what she felt like making, the only changes she'd made for Bakura was to make sure nothing hazardous for his baby got into the food "How about spaghetti?"

Ryou nodded "Oh yeah, do you still want a cat or are you over with that mood swing?"

"I DON'T HAVE MOOD SWINGS!" Bakura yelled, bright red, then broke down in tears "You're… so… mean…"

Ryou bit his lip to keep from making an expression that would further upset the yami "I didn't mean it like-"

"So I can get a kitty?" Bakura asked hopefully. This time Ryou was unable to keep from laughing. Bakura took this as a 'yes' "YAY! Thank you Ryou" He hugged his hikari then hummed and wandered off to the bedroom.

Ryou chuckled and shook his head "Mood swings" he made a note to take Bakura to a pound to look at the strays there soon.

SC

"I don't know… this one's fuzzier but it wasn't that nice…" Bakura stopped petting the cat when it growled and took a swipe at his hand "What about this one"

Ryou was busy looking at the price for adopting a kitten when Bakura came up to him holding an orange tabby "I like him best"

"Bakura that cat's a girl"

"No it's a guy. I say so" Bakura scratched the kitten's ear and it purred "We're going to call him Sam"

"But she's a-never mind" Ryou sighed "Okay, fine. Let's get him and get out of here"

SC

Bakura watched Sam wander around the house. Occasionally rubbing itself against his stomach then running away when it felt the baby move. Bakura always laughed at this "He's so cute!"

"She" Ryou corrected "You got a girl cat" Sam came up and started rubbing against Bakura's swollen stomach again, this time she didn't run when the baby kicked "I wonder if she can tell theirs a baby in there…"

Bakura shrugged "I bet he can"

"She"

"He"

"You're hopeless"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: I'm serious. I have three story ideas that I've come up with. Now answer these questions or I'll randomly pick one to post.

B, R, or L

R or B

Change, Betrayal, or Abandonment

Angst or Fantasy


	16. Chapter 16

**dragonlady222**-... he went home in that chapter though. It started with him returning home. Maybe I didn't make that clear enough. Thank you for voting by the way. Now please do it again because DeathsIllusion got me to change the voting thing.

**DeathsIllusion**-Yeah sure, I posted their summaries at the end of the chapter (if someone steals them I blame you for talking me into this). I can't tell you how he knows the kids gender :))

**Pharaoh Felica**-It is a girls name. It's for both genders untill you use their full name. The kitten's name is actually Samuel but they call it Sam

**Chapter 16. How'd I drag the story out this long?**

"KITTY!" Yugi practically screamed as he burst through the apartment door. Bakura ran and hid in the bedroom. Ryou grimaced. Why had Yugi come over? Yami would kill him "What's the kitty's name?" Yugi asked innocently, holding Sam up.

"Samuel" Ryou replied, trying not to show that he didn't want Yugi in the house. He hid his face by looking down and excused this by chopping a variety of vegetables for a soup he was making to go along with dinner "We call her Sam"

"Why Samuel if it's a girl? I'd understand Samantha maybe, but isn't Samuel a guys name?" Yugi stared at the kitten trying to figure out what had earned it a boy's name

"Well, tell that to Bakura. He's the one who wanted her" Ryou replied a grin spreading on his face.

"Where is Bakura anyway?" Yugi asked "I haven't seen him in…" he counted on his fingers "about three months… It's a little scary…"

"Yeah" Ryou laughed "Ever since he saw us accidentally kiss"

Yugi laughed to, but he felt a little depressed at the emphasis put on accidental. Why? He wasn't quite sure…

"So where is he"

"Sleeping. He isn't too fond of you so I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up" While this was just an excuse you had made up Bakura, on his 34th week, **had** fallen asleep in the bedroom "He was really depressed for a while. He thought I was cheating on him" Ryou giggled, like it was just some funny thing to look back on

"Is that why you didn't talk to me for weeks?"

"Yeah… sorry about that. I was just so busy worrying over him that I couldn't really tune into much else" he put the vegetables into a mixture of water and meat juice that was about to boil "Malik was a great help, though. He took care of Bakura for a while because otherwise the idiot would just lock himself in his room while I was around and lay there feeling down. Anzu was actually the biggest help. If she hadn't caught that whole thing on camera he'd probably still hate me"

"I never really thought of Anzu as helpful. She always seemed like someone who just made noise while I was dueling"

Ryou almost cut himself when he dropped the knife and burst out in laughter. He'd kind of thought that about her too but to hear it from Yugi… that was another thing entirely.

After a while Yugi left and Ryou woke Bakura up "Time for dinner"

"Ryou… move your hand away from my stomach. He goes wild when you touch it"

"But not with Marik or Malik?" Ryou asked as he forced Bakura out of bed, smiling a little as the yami tried to balance himself

"You know what… I don't think they ever felt the baby move… I mean, I let Ishizu feel it one time but that was it. I guess I kind of wanted you to be the first" he grinned "even when you were two-timing me"

"Bakura!" Ryou laughed and hurried to poor some soup for Bakura while the yami served himself a large piece of steak and rice. Also picking off an extra bit for Sam to munch on.

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"He's my cat"

"Yes. **She** is your cat. But it isn't good for **her** to eat so much human food" Ryou pointed out.

"Eh" Bakura shrugged "I think it's good for him. I mean if you were a cat would you want to eat the same dry food all your life. Seriously, I've tried the stuff you feed him" Sam jumped onto Bakura's lap as he sat down. Somehow finding a spot where she could feel comfortable "it has no flavor whatsoever"

"…You… tried the cat food?" Bakura nodded "Um… **Why**?"

"I…" Bakura hesitated, chewed on a bit of meat, then went back to thinking "don't know"

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Changing the subject, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"The baby" Ryou grinned "It's due in about a month. Unlike you I've kept track"

"Really?" Bakura grinned "So I can stop being as fat as a cow soon?"

"You aren't fat"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Stop lying! I can't even fit into extra **extra** large shirts and sweat pants anymore! I have to wear a fucking **maternity dress** for Ra's sake. How the heck am I **not** fat?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better" Ryou pointed out "And besides, I've seen men who aren't in your situation that take up at least 3 times as much space as you. I pity the floor boards they walk on"

Bakura laughed "Now **that** makes me feel better!" no one said anything until after dinner "Marik says that I eat more than Joey and Honda combined" he said uncomfortably "And I've gained some weight that isn't out son… I'm going to actually be fat once this is over…"

"Don't worry about it" Ryou winked and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder "Of course you eat a lot, you have to eat for the baby too, and I'm sure you'll get rid of those extra pounds right away. You can't have gained more than ten anyway"

Bakura grinned like a maniac "We need to do this to Yami some time. Get him pregnant. Man, that would be great! I could get him back for giving me that stupid potion!"

"Bakura, we **asked** him to make that potion. It was meant for me. It's your fault you took it"

Bakura pouted "Well he shouldn't have put it in the mug **I** always use!"

"Right… and how was he supposed to know that was your mug?"

"He just should have" Bakura said then stalked off and went to bed, Sam chasing after him. The little kitten really liked the pregnant yami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going with the suggestion from DeathsIllusion I'm gonna give you the summaries rather than a bunch of random letters. Two are the summaries I'd use when I post them. One's too long for that.

**Not Meant to Happen**: Marik's becoming a huge problem. For Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and anyone they bug about it. Sequel to _Accident on Purpose_. Mpreg. (angst)

**Wolf Hunt**: Bakura's a wolf-demon (not a werewolf) from the Elio Pack/Clan. Ryou's a human working for an organization that befriends demons. Ryou helps Bakura after a group of demon-hunters attack him and to repay his savior Bakura grants Ryou's wish of living with demons. Mpreg in later chapters. (fantasy)

**Unfair**: Ryou finds himself pregnant with Malik's kid even though he never did anything. Abandon by his friends and separated from his family he's forced to go through the nightmarish 'miracle of birth' virtually on his own. Mpreg. (angst)

There's another Ryou story but I can't make myself write it so it'll probably be an option later (I don't even have a name for it yet)


	17. Chapter 17

**journey maker**-well it should be happening soon

**DeathsIllusion**-Yeah that's knid of like the entire spring left out of the story. And yes, it should be in a couple chapters.

**Chapter 17**

"Ryooooooooooooooouuuu" Ryou felt his eye twitch as someone poked his back with a pencil over and over again "Ryyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu" the voice called again. Ryou was tired from staying up all night trying to calm Bakura down after his latest episode and was trying his hardest not to fall asleep in class. He was cranky and if he wasn't afraid of getting in trouble he'd spin around and slug this person "Ryyyyyo-"

"ISHTAR! BAKURA!" The teacher barked "STOP PLAYING WITH EACHOTHER!"

Ryou's head shot up, not because the teacher had yelled at him, for a year he'd gone by Ryou so the fact that 'Bakura' had meant him didn't register. What did register was that the only 'Ishtar' he knew didn't go to school.

He looked back and saw Malik grinning sheepishly at him. Ryou turned back to his homework and pulled out a spare piece of paper. He wrote "What are you doing here?" on it and tossed it over his shoulder.

A piece of paper fell onto his desk a minute later. He opened it up it read "Ishizu's making me attend school now. It's boring. Glad I'm in class with you. Do you think Bakura will be upset that I can't visit him during school hours anymore?"

He passed back a note saying "Yes. And He'll blame both of us and probably say I love school more than him then lock himself in his room for an hour. He's been really emotional lately. Now get to work or I'll tell the teacher your trying to copy over my shoulder"

Malik left Ryou alone after that.

SC

"You. Abandon. Me!" Was the first thing Ryou heard when he came inside. This was followed by Bakura latching onto him and crying his heart out while whining about how he'd been all alone with nothing to do but watch sports on TV. This led to him whining about how confusing sports were, which led to confusing games, which led to his new theory about Yami being a vampire. At this point Ryou had finished unpacking his book bag and calmed Bakura down

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I didn't know Malik would be going to school now. I could have Yami come over if you'd like (not Marik, though)"

Bakura scowled "I don't **want** Yami. He's a vampire"

"Since when"

"I don't know and I don't care"

"And how do you know he's a vampire?"

"I saw a bat in the chimney the last time you made me go to that place" (the sleep over) "Yami's building up an army of winged rodents to take over the world with!"

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Ryou was starting to believe what Malik had said during lunch about Bakura going crazy "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"You don't believe me?" Bakura's eyes watered "You're so mean!"

"B-Bakura it's not-" Ryou hugged Bakura, which was a little awkward because of the yami's enormous stomach "I'm just worried. You're really easy to upset right now, I think you're tired"

"B-but I... need t-t-o… p-pr-otect the... world from… the bat… army" Bakura said between sobs

"Bat army later. Bed now" Ryou led Bakura to the bedroom and helped him into bed "I have homework to do. Let me know if you need anything"

"Aren't you going to get in bed with me?" Bakura asked, starting to cry again.

"No… I have homework to do. Bakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Bakura looked away "I'm having your kid against my will and you repay me by leaving me all alone for hours on end. Everything's just fine"

"Oh…" Ryou looked down "Well um… I'm not tired, but if you'd like I can work in here"

Bakura sat up, a grin on his face "Would you? You mean you'd actually spend time with me. He hugged Ryou, which was still awkward and since his stomach was up against Ryou the baby practically leapt into action "Yay! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much!"

Bakura's enthusiasm was short lived as he remembered that homework didn't mean him being showered with the affection and attention he'd missed during school. Ryou made sure to give Bakura some, kissing him and humoring him with all his ideas, but not enough in the yami's mind. That was okay though. Even though school had started back up recently and he had less time with Ryou it was definitely something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: This chapter was more to set up a bit of plot for the sequel to be honest. Anyway, enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

**journey maker**-I don't _plan_ on killing them during birth so you can relax. Stories where the main characters die suck. The vampire thing with the bat army was supposed to be funny.

**DeathsIllusion**-I think it's funny to. Anyway, enjoy.

**Pharaoh Felica-**Soory, no. Don't really know what you mean. Glad you're anticipating it though.

**Kidiu Anaji**-Don't worry. Unless I make a last minute change you'll find out in the next chapter

**Chapter 18**

"Bleh. You're lucky, Sam. You don't have to go through this" Bakura said, scratching his kittens ear. "Though, at least the babies going to be born real soon. That's what Ryou said at least"

He sighed. Feeling alone. He'd used up all his crazy stories trying to get his hikari's attention but the boy seemed determined to get as far ahead in school as he could before the baby was born and was unable to give his yami the desired attention "At least you don't leave me alone all the time.

As if on cue Sam realized she needed to use the bathroom and scampered of to her litter box. "Nice" Bakura muttered

Someone knocked on the door. He didn't think Ryou or Malik would be out of school yet but opened the door anyway. Yami was on the other side looking bored "What are **you** doing here?"

"Ryou thought you'd like someone to be with during the day and I volunteered" Yami said, inviting himself in "I thought it would be a good opportunity to check up on you, make sure you know the details about when the baby's born, that kind of stuff."

"Right" Bakura slammed the door and picked up Sam who was running by right then. It hadn't been easy, between the cat being faster than him and his stomach making it hard to bend over. But he'd had four and a half months of practice at catching Sam and was a pro at it now.

To Bakura's horror Yami did just as he said, checking his and the babies health and talking about labor. "I don't have a… a…" Bakura paused, unable to remember the word

"Don't worry. The potion should give you one for the birth. If not we can remove the baby surgically"

This was what made Bakura worry. And he couldn't have been happier to see Yami leave when Ryou came home. "How was it with Yami?"

"Well… he made sure the baby was healthy… explained the process of birth to me… acted like an ass…"

"No Vampiric attacks though?" Ryou joked "I was worried I'd come home and you'd turn into a bat!"

"Ha, ha" Bakura growled "You know if you actually paid attention to me I wouldn't have had to make that story up"

"I pay attention to you!"

"No you don't!" Tears welled up in Bakura's eyes "You **never** do! You leave me alone for hours on end then come home and just work on that stupid assignment. Ryou I'm **having your kid** can't you at least pretend you notice me?"

"I'm noticing you now"

"Only because I'm crying" Bakura screamed, felling a tightening feeling in his abdomen but since it went away quickly he ignored it "The only time you ever actually give me attention is when I'm crying! Otherwise you just leave me alone and go about your own business! I wish you **had** cheated on me, then I'd still be at Malik's where Marik could keep me company and Ishizu could make sure I was okay and I wouldn't be alone all the time!"

He ran to his room, but not before hearing what Ryou said "I wish I'd gone out with Yugi too!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: The babies born in the next chapter. Can't wait. Don't bother asking about the name and such of the baby. That's all already decided.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bakura's eyes flashed open. It hurt. He'd never felt anything like the pain in his abdomen right then. Sure, it had been hurting all night, ever since his fight with Ryou, but he'd just lay still and ignored it and slept until the pain would return. But now it was really bad.

He whimpered and forced himself out of bed. One thing he'd discovered was that every time he had an ache or cramp moving around a bit actually helped, though he couldn't understand why. Moving didn't help these pains, though.

He thought for a second about going to see Ryou about it, his hikari had chosen to sleep on the couch that night. But he dismissed them. No way was he going to get help from Ryou after what he'd said. 'I wish I had gone out with Yugi'.

Bakura sat down and tried to take deep breaths. Calling Yami wouldn't be that bad of an idea. He seemed to know more about pregnancy than Ryou did. But he'd take to much time getting there.

Ryou woke up in the other room when he heard Bakura scream. He rushed into the room and saw that his yami had fallen of the bed and was on his knees "Bakura, what's wrong?"

"Like you… care" Bakura gasped. It hurt so bad. Why couldn't it all just stop?

"Bakura, please, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

"I-m ju-… just fi…ne…" he managed to say before screaming in pain again.

Ryou hesitantly put a hand on Bakura's stomach and groaned "Bakura, you're in labor. Hold on," he stood up "I'll get Yami over here… Ishizu too. They probably know more about what to do than I do"

Bakura felt a little abandon as his hikari ran of to answer the phone. He was in pain, he wanted someone, **anyone**, even Yugi, to be there to comfort him. Wait, had Ryou said labor? His mind went into full panic mode. The baby was about to be born.

SC

"Yami" Yami swatted his hikari's grandfather away "**Yami** get up** now**"

Yami groaned and opened his eyes. The old man was holding a phone "Someone wants to talk to you **at three in the morning**" he handed the phone over and waited.

"Hello?"

"Yami? It's me, Ryou"

"Why the heck are you calling?"

"Look, I'm **really** sorry. I **need** you to come over now. Bakura's in labor and I don't know what to do"

Yami was wide awake now "I'll be right there" He hung the phone up and rushed to get dressed "Grandpa, I'm going to see Ryou, and I might come back bloody. I'll see you in a few hours"

SC

"H'llo"

"Can I speak to Ishizu?"

"No" Malik rubbed his eye "She's sleeping. You can speak to me"

"Malik… fine. I won't speak to her. Just wake her up and have her come over here **now**. Bakura's about to give birth"

"Oky doky" Malik hung the phone up and yawned, heading toward his bed before it fully dawned on him what Ryou had said "Shit! SISTER! SISTER WAKE UP!"

SC

"Ah… it hurts! It hurts Ryou… make it stop"

"It's okay Bakura" Ryou whispered, trying not to grimace each time Bakura crushed the bones in his left hand. His right hand was on his yami's shoulder "Its okay. The pain will go away soon and you'll get to see our son. It's okay, don't worry"

"Did we miss it?" Malik asked as he burst through the door "We didn't miss it did we?" He ran over to Bakura "No. He's still fat. I don't think me mis-"

He stopped as Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed his neck "One more… word from you… and I'll…"

"Bakura calm down. Malik, go somewhere else" Ryou gasped a little as Ishizu stripped of Bakura's pajama-bottoms and underwear "Hm… you aren't fully dilated yet…"

Yami came in then, closing the door before Yugi who'd followed him, could see what was going on "He's going to bleed" Yami declared, Bakura whimpered "If you have any sheets or clothes you don't want we should use that to try to catch most of the mess he'll make"

Ryou was grateful for the advise. No sooner had they gotten Bakura onto the pile of sheets and large shirts he'd outgrown then had his water broken.

Ryou held Bakura's hand (which was the most painful job) While Yami and Malik ran back and forth either panicking or fetching things for Ishizu who was doing most of the work.

Bakura screamed as the baby came out. He felt as if he was being ripped in two…

SC

Yugi paced back in forth in the hallway, curious. Yami had made a big deal out of Bakura since some time the previous year, and Ryou had said he had some sort of condition. Was that what this is about?

In the apartment Bakura was regaining conscious, having passed out right after giving birth. Ryou hugged him "Oh, thank god! I was afraid you were going to die! Are you okay? You're okay right?"

"The baby" Bakura asked weakly, forcing himself up.

Ishizu handed him the baby rapped up in a little bundle. She had purplish-gray eyes like Bakura's back in Egypt and hair that would have been white but it had a blue tint to it. Her skin was the same pale shade as Ryou's "Bakura, this is your daughter"

Ryou smiled "Funny, huh? And this whole time we thought we were having a boy too"

Bakura held the girl "Did you name her yet?"

"No. I thought we should agree on one"

Bakura smiled as his baby girl yawned and closed her eyes "With her hair she looks like a little rain cloud. Why don't we call her that?"

"Rain Cloud Bakura?" Ryou asked "I'm not so sure about 'Cloud' but otherwise I think it's a good idea"

"I like cloud" Malik insisted "It sounds cute"

"Two to one" Bakura smiled "She's Rain Cloud"

"Fine" Ryou kissed Rain, then Bakura "Rain Cloud Bakura it is"

Bakura smiled down at his baby girl. Nine months of hell had been required to bring her into his life, but now it seemed worth it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnowCreek: Well? What do you think? Anyway, there **is** a sequel to this. "Not meant to happen" I'm probably gonna post that next, but I might post "Unfair". Someone congratulate me for finishing this. No, seriously. I write mpregs for fun all the time but this is the first one I've actually finished.


End file.
